Can't We All Just Get Along
by hoshiko-on-the-run
Summary: *COMPLETED*The Bladebreakers are getting ready for the Caribbean Tournament in the Bahamas and get a couple new members. Why are Ray and Kai always arguing, though. OC pairing
1. Making Introductions

Heather: alright. this is a first shot deal so it may kinda suck. I'm gonna make a second chapter but I'm not too sure if I'm gonna finish the story.

Ray: she's a little low on confidence.

Tyson: don't worry. it's a great story. would i lie to you?

Ray and Heather:-_-

Tyson: don't answer that

Heather: well I don't own Beyblade (so sad) but I do own Rachel and Redler. so let the story begin

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chapter 1

Making Introductions

Tyson is so dead. Does he really need 3 hours just to get ready to watch me battle? Now I'm late for my match against Max. I mean, I love my little brother, but it wouldn't be that bad to be an only child. Oh. I should probably tell you who I am. My name's Rachel. I'm 15 and part of a little team called the Bladebreakers. Ever heard of them? I can't do much more of an introduction or I'll be later than I already am.

A fast moving red blur could be seen running full speed through the park followed by a wheezing blue blur. Rachel almost toppled into the beydish trying to stop only to be pushed the rest of the way by Tyson.

"Er...sorry sis." Tyson said jumping up off the ground. Seeing the death glare Rachel was giving him made Tyson try to hide behind Kenny who was sitting under a tree typing away on his laptop.

"What exactly does he think he's doing?" rang out the well-known voice from the computer.

"I'm not too sure Dizzy" replied Kenny, giving Tyson many odd looks at the same time.

"Hello. Can someone PLEASE get me out of here?" Rachel couldn't stand being stuck in the beydish any longer. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her out.

"What took you so long?"

"Ray, the answer's cowering behind Kenny" a cold voice replied. Kai emerged from the other side of the tree Kenny was under.

"I am not cowering!" Tyson shot out. 

"Then what do YOU call shaking like a baby?" Kai scowled.

"Why I oughta.." Tyson started to get up and headed towards Kai only to be stopped by the meanest pair of brown eyes that he had ever seen. He had obviously pushed Rachel too far this time. Rahcel quickly put Tyson in a headlock and started squeezing as hard as she could.

"Rachel...I said...I was... sorry.I...can't BREATHE!"

"Come on Rachel. Are you ready to battle yet?" Max asked, beyblade in hand.

"I guess so" Rachel let go of Tyson only to shoot him another death glare as he wandered off towards Kenny.

"You should probably find a new anger management program, Rach." Ray said, slightly grinning.

"Should I start on you then?" Rachel replied with a wink and a smile.

"Come on guys. I need to update my information on Redler." Kenny stated, getting agitated at how long this was taking.

"ok ok" Rachel loaded her black blade onto her launcher. She couldn't help but think about how cranky Kenny had been lately. 'It's his own fault though' Rachel thought to herself. He was the one who stayed up all night working on Rachel's blade. All she did was ask for a different attack ring and Kenny had to keep on going on about how the parts had to match with the bit beast. Rachel knew that Redler wouldn't care, as long as it made him stronger

"Alright Max, you ready to get your butt kicked?" Rachel said pointing a finger at him.

"Well me and Draciel have something else in mind. Ready? 3.2.1..LET IT RIP!"

Max an d Rachel pulled their ripcords at exactly the same time. Max's green blade took it's traditional spot in the center of the dish while the black blade was spinning circles along the outside.

"Whoa! Is her blade picking up speed, Chief?" Tyson asked popping out of nowhere.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Kai stated, staring intently at the match in front of him.

"The kid's right. I guess you didn't mention the other adjustments you made, did you?" Just as soon as Dizzi finished her sentence, Max's blade shot out like a bullet, amking Ray dive for the ground.

"Wha..What just happened?" Max managed to spit out.

"Redler was moving too fast for you to see the attack coming." Rachel smiled as she bent down to pick up her blade. It was completely quiet for a while since everyone was shocked about what just happened until Kai chimed in.

"Looks like someone's been practicing."

"Aw and won't it be sad when Dranzer can't save you and you have to beg for my mercy" Rachel replied with a wink.

"Yeah it would, but you know I don't beg" Kai stated, trying to conciel the blush the was coming over his face.

~Rachel's POV~

Ok. People may be confused right now. Kai's supposed to be the cold and solitary leader. Then why does he talk to me? Well me, him, and Ray have been palying these mental games with one another for a while now. And up until last year it was all innocent fun. But now I think Kai and Ray are both falling for me causing the way things were to go upside down.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Heather: so that's the end of the first chapter. what did ya think.

Tyson: how come I'm always getting absused?

Ray: because everyone must love me

Heather: so true

Ray:^_^

Heather: anyways. sorry this is so short but please r/r so i know if i should continue. i welcome all reviews but if you do flame don't be too me. you must love me too ya know

Tyson and Ray: we do 

Heather:^_^


	2. Competing for Love

Heather: Hi again! Back for another chapter.

Tyson: She has no life.

Kai: Shut it or I'll shut it for you.

Tyson: Who asked for your opinion.

Heather: Will you shut up! Someone has to do the disclaimer.

Kai & Tyson: 0_0 eep!

Ray: Heather doesn't own beyblade no matter how bad she wants to.

Tyson: She does own Rachel and the evil Redler.

Heather: *death glare* Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 2 Competing for Love

After the battle between Rachel and Max, the group started getting restless.

"Grrrrr!" Hearing Tyson's stomach growl almost gave everyone a heart attack.

"Guess it's time to tame the beast" Tyson said in between laughs. "Come on, Max. You too Kenny."

"Why me?" Kenny practically screamed, gripping his laptop for dear life.

"Come on, Chief! You're the only one with money." Tyson said plainly, dragging Kenny behind him. Max followed behind laughing. He couldn't believe how much entertainment he was getting today.

"Now that that's over with" Kai replied, removing himself from the tree he was leaning on.

"Aw. Leaving so soon?" Rachel said sarcastically, flicking the short brown hairs that were hanging over her eyes.

"I know I'll be missed, but life goes on." Turning, Kai started to leave the park.

"Hope you have fun playing with yourself!" Rachel shouted.

Kai stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide open. He closed them just as quickly as he opened them and gave a little snort before heading out again

"I don't know how he can take all the crap that you say" Ray was still blinking at the conversation that just went on.

"He knows I was just kidding with him" Rachel sighed. She was getting bored standing in the same spot.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ray said quickly, seeing the look on her face.

"I don't really care." She stretched her arms over her head then dropped them to her side, letting them swing freely on her side. Ray grabbed her hand gently.

"Let's go for a walk then." 

Rachel looked at her hand and then back up. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They seemed so warm. "Ok." she said softly with a smile on her face.

Kai knew he probably should have headed home, but for some reason he couldn't go there. He tightly wrapped his arms around his chest. He walked around the park for a little while before finding a bench. He sat down, leaned back, and looked at the sky. 'Look's like it should rain soon' he thought to himself.

"Oh well."

Rachel and Ray had walked around the park hand-in-hand three times without saying a word to one another. Ray spotted a tree and got an idea.

"Want to sit up there? We can see the whole park." he said pointing at the tree.

"We've seen the whole park three times" Rachel said, looking at Ray with a cocked eyebrow.

"Come on. What else do you have to do?" Ray begged with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, but it looks like it's going to rain soon."

"I'll make sure we don't get caught in it." Ray jumped onto the first branch and threw his hand out to Rachel. "I know how you melt when you get wet."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Rachel grabbed his hand and was pulled to the first branch. They gradually made their way up until they were about ten feet up in the tree. Ray kept an eye on Rachel, trying to help whenever he could. When they finally sat down, Rachel looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong" Ray could tell something was making her uneasy. He prayed that it wasn't him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate heights?" Rachel's voice was slightly trembling as she looked down. She gripped the branch hard making her knuckles turn white.

Ray scooted toward her and put his arm around her back, holding on to the branch on her other side. "Better?" he asked with a grin. Rachel nodded her head with a smile.

Kai couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew she was beautiful but that wasn't why he was thinking of her. They seemed so much alike. They acted the same way and liked the same things. 'God. I really do love you, Rachel.' Kai thought to himself. He finally took his gaze off the sky and looked around the park. "Wonder what that is in that tree?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: Another chapter down. What did ya think?

Ray: *quietly*I liked it Heather.

Tyson: You would! You were in it the whole time.

Kai: I'm warning you.

Tyson: Blah blah blah. That's all I ever hear from you *sticks out his tongue*

Kai: THAT'S IT!*grabs Tyson and puts him in a headlock*

Tyson: STOP! I...CAN'T.....BREATHE!!!  


Kai: R&R. Heather needs to know who Rachel should end up with.

Tyson: Kai.....PLEASE!!!

Heather: Alright. Let him go Kai

Kai: *let's go* hmph.

Heather: See you guys later!


	3. The Rain

Heather: ha ha. I'm back again. You guys just can't get rid of me.

Tyson: too bad

Heather: Well. Somebody's in a bad mood today.

Tyson: No I'm not! I just want to be in the story.

Heather: You are in the story, Mr. Sourpants.

Tyson: Really?!

Heather: Yeah. But you gotta do the disclaimer.

Tyson: You love torturing me, don't you?

Heather: ^_^ maybe...

Tyson: I should have known. Well, Heather doesn't own Beyblade, even though she cries about it every night.

Heather: Back off, blue boy. I do own Rachel and if you don't be quiet, I'll give Kai permission to put you in another headlock.

Kai: *pops head in* go ahead and say something else.

Tyson: Let's just start the story.

Ch. 3

The Rain

Rachel was getting a little uncomfortable, and now it wasn't just the heights. She knew that Ray was trying to hit on her. 'Why does he have to do this?' she thought to herself. She started to squirm around, shaking the branch her and Ray were sitting. Suddenly, the rain started coming down.

"Looks like it's time to go" Rachel said quickly. She was so happy at the sudden change of weather.

"Alright, but let me help you down. You could really hurt yourself with the branches getting wet." Ray had a look of depression on his face. 'Why now?' he thought to himself. 'Finally when I have time with her by myself.'

After about five minutes of carefully trying to get out of the tree, Rachel hit solid ground. She let out a little sigh of relief. She didn't realize how bad she didn't like being up in that stupid tree.

"Come on, lovebirds. We gotta find me some more food."

"Ahhhh!" Rachel and Ray screamed at the same time. They turned around and saw the person that scared them almost to death.

"Shut up, dork" Rachel replied after recovering from the shock. "Kicked out of the restaurant so soon?" she said to her drenched brother, Tyson.

"Actually not this time" Max said in his usual freakishly happy voice.

"I ran out of money" Kenny said slumping over.

"Geez Tyson. How much did you cost Kenny this time" Ray said, realizing the upset look on the brown haired boy's face.

" How was I supposed to know that they charged five dollars after each trip to the buffet?" Tyson replied, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"Tyson, I hope you know I waste all of my money paying back Kenny for your stomach." His puppy dog eyes and pouting lip weren't going to work on her this time. Rachel started to head out of the park, back to her house with Kenny and Max. The rain was dripping off all of them by now.

Tyson and Ray were still standing in the middle of the park, getting completely soaked.

"So what were YOU two doing" Tyson asked with a grin. He nudged Ray in the side with his elbow making Ray grin a little himself.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Both boys turned around to see a rather pissed Kai staring at them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ray was starting to get irritated by Kai. They seemed to be really good friends. That is, until Rachel came into the picture.

"You know what I mean. You need to leave Rachel alone. She's mine and you'll just have to deal with it." Kai didn't know why he had to keep going through this. After all, Ray was a pretty smart guy, so why couldn't he just catch a hint. Suddenly, the thunder roared with a loud boom.

"Oh really. What makes you think she's yours? Ya know what? It doesn't matter." Ray turned his back and started walking away. "We had a fine time walking around the park and sitting in the tree, though. BY OURSELVES!"

Kai could feel the anger boil inside of him.

"Guys, maybe we should all just chill and get inside somewhere. It's really starting to come down." Tyson was trying his best to get his friends to calm down. Although he did want to see Kai get his butt kicked. But as soon as the thought left his head, Kai charged straight for Ray. He tackled down Ray onto his stomach and shoved his face in one of the mud puddles that was forming on the ground. Ray pushed up with all his strength, flipping Kai off of his back. Ray jumped up along with Kai and took a swing.

"Guys! You gotta stop! Come on, this is getting stupid!" Tyson shouted, trying to get his friends attention.

Kai ducked, dodging Rays punch and hit him in the gut. Ray gasped for air, still trying to make contact with Kai's face. But before the boy could take another swing, Tyson threw himself in the middle of the fight only to get hit by Ray. This made both boys stop in their tracks.

"Tyson! Are you alright?" Ray asked, concerned for his blue haired buddy but still obviously upset with the other.

  
"Nice job, moron!" Kai remarked to him.

"Will you guys stop?!" Tyson felt like he was going insane. 'Can't they stop arguing for one second!' he thought. The thunder rang out again. It did seem to be dieing down though.

Kai snorted and headed out of the park. He had had enough of these childish games. It was clear to him that if he wanted to keep Rachel in his life, he was going to make sure that she was only interested in him. But how?  


"I'm outta here!" Ray shouted. He left in the opposite direction of Kai, leaving Tyson by himself to drip dry.

"Now who's gonna buy me lunch?" The blue haired boy hunched over leaving the park with a half way empty stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: Nothing like a good fight scene, huh?

Tyson: Yeah. Too bad I got thrown in the middle of it.

Heather: Aw, but you saved the day, Ty.

Tyson: Really?!

Heather: Yeah! If it weren't for you, the hero's probably would have killed each other!

Tyson: -_- I should've know you had ulterior motives.

Heather: Wow Ty. I didn't know you knew such big words

Tyson: No one realizes my genius ^_^

Kai: yeah.....whatever.

Tyson: *sticks tongue out*

Heather: -_- sure Ty. Well please r/r. I still need to know who Rachel should end up with. And if you want 

to help the story go along, you can do that too. BYE!


	4. Mixed Emotions

Heather: Guess what? Another new chapter! Wahoo! Wow, where did that come from?

Tyson: How am I supposed to know?

Heather: because you said you were a genius. I knew I shouldn't have believed you.

Tyson: I am a genius but you're too weird for even me to figure out.

Heather: Just for that you get to do the disclaimer, ya meanie!

Tyson: Crap! Well, the only thing Heather owns is Rachel and Redler.

Heather: and I'll hunt down all who try to steal them! hahaha

Tyson: help me. PLEASE!

Heather: Come here you little...

Chapter 4

Mixed Emotions

"Ah, come on!"

The rain had finally calmed down and stopped completely. It was dusk and the day seemed to be quieting down.

"Come on already! Pick it up!" Rachel was screaming at her blade. It seemed to be going a lot slower than she wanted it to. She bent down and picked up her blade, staring at it.

"What's wrong with you Redler? You know we can get your Flash Strike Attack down quick. What's up?" she said softly, rubbing her finger over the picture that resembled a lion with dragon wings. The picture gave out a faint red glow. Rachel knew why Redler wasn't doing his best. Rachel was thinking about her feelings for Ray and

"Kai" she said almost silently, staring up at the darkening sky. She shook her head quickly. She had to stop thinking of him. Redler had to get his new attack down pat. She quickly loaded her blade on the launcher and pulled the ripcord hard. The blade spun in the dish gaining more speed.

"Come on. That's not fast enough!" When the last word went out of her mouth, her blade shot out of the dish, almost slicing her in the arm.

"Why aren't you concentrating on your blade?" came a voice emerging from the other side of the dojo wall. The blue-haired boy had been watching her blade for a couple of minutes after leaving his fight in the park a couple of hours ago.

"It's not my fault, like it's any of your business anyways." she stated flatly, turning her back on him. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She knew she would turn into jello. There was something different between them that her and Ray didn't have. Rachel couldn't tell if Kai felt the same way, though.

"When my team starts blading as bad as you are, it's my business." Kai replied, trying to cover up the blush that was beginning to grow on his face. It was bad enough that he saw Tyson looking for Rachel, but there was no way that he could let her see him blush. "What are you trying to do anyways?"  


"I'm trying to get this stupid new attack to work, but Redler's not getting up enough speed." The annoyance was defiantly in her voice.

"You can't blade with your emotions. You out of everyone should know that. Just calm down." he said flatly.

"And how am I supposed to do that when I feel like I'm going insane?" She was still thinking about what happened with her and Ray in that tree. 'All trees are evil' she thought to herself.

~*in the park*~

Ray was sitting on the bench. "Man. Why does Kai have to be such a chump?" He decided that he should just go ahead and tell Rachel his true feelings for her and hope that she felt the same way for him. He got up and started walking down the road.

"Now where would she be?" he asked himself, noticing the sun was setting. Just then he found Tyson in some kind of line. "Bingo." He grabbed Tyson's shoulder and turned him around harshly.

"What's the big idea. Oh. Hi Ray." Tyson said with a large slice of pizza in his hand.

'Guess he found somebody with money' Ray thought to himself. "Where's your sister? I wanna talk to her." 

"Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? I'm lovable too, ya know." Tyson pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"I'm serious, Tyson" Ray couldn't help but grin at the goofy look on his blue-haired friends face.

" Fine then. She's with Kai behind the house. Now if you don't mind, I'll be getting back in line. See ya." he said turning back around, to probably get a hotdog or four.

Ray's eyes grew big and he started running to Rachel's house

~*Rachel's house*~

Rachel stuck out her tongue to her friend's words, clearly confused about how to calm herself down. Kai grabbed her face roughly, making her stick her tongue back in her mouth. He then started to slowly move his hand under her chin and began to gently rub his thumb over her chin. Rachel started to stare into his eyes. She felt the anger beginning to leave her body as Kai slowly pulled her face closer to his. Rachel closed her eyes and could fell him breath.

~*Ray's POV*~

At the gate. You're almost there. Come on, stupid feet. Hurry!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather:*holding tyson in a headlock* RUN RAY RUN!!!!!

Tyson: *turning blue* Heather......I need........AIR!!!

Heather: *looks down* oh yeah. Sorry TY. *let's go*

Tyson: *gasping* geez. I thought you wanted Rachel to go with Kai?

Heather: but I want her with Ray too. HE MUST BE LOVED!!

Tyson: What about me?  


Heather: oh wait. **I** van love Ray!*sweetly* Come here Ray.

Ray: huh? * is tackled then hugged and held by heather**blushes*

Tyson: oh good grief. people please r/r so I can get out of here before this gets rated R.

Heather: No not today. That will be for later chapters. *ray blushes more* but I still need more people to say who Rachel should be with. HELP ME STOP THE INSANITY! Bye.


	5. PLEASE HELP!

Heather: hi there. I'm kinda depressed today.

Tyson: What's up? Your not your annoying self.

Heather: I know. I just don't know how I want the story to go. I really need some help or ideas or something.

Tyson: What you need is some good reviews.

Heather: that would help. hey. Why are you trying to be helpful all of a sudden.

Tyson: I just don't feel like a headlock today. 

Heather: *grins* Oh come on. It will cheer me up. Promise.

Tyson: *backing away slowly* no way! stay away from me you weirdo.

Heather: *pouting* Aw Ty. It really hurts me when ya say things like that.

Tyson: Please help here out so I can get out of here.

Heather: *on knees* PLEASE! I beg of you! I need to know who Rachel should be with. Well enough with the whining. I'll let ya go. But you MUST click the little review button. I MUST BE LOVED! ^-^


	6. Midnight Strolls and Reunions

Heather: Hey guys. I'm back once again. Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I've been having trouble trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go.

Tyson: And people say I'm confused.

Heather: Don't make me bring Kai out here. He's already pissed that you hid Dranzer this morning.

Kai: *pops in* Too late! *starts chasing Tyson around the room*

Tyson: Ah! Help me, Heather! Come on Kai. Can't you take a joke?

Heather: I'll help only if you do the disclaimer.

Tyson: Heather doesn't own Beyblade. There. Happy? *sees Kai gaining speed* AHHHH!!!

Heather: Oh alright. * holds Dranzer out the window* Hey Kai. Recognize this?

Kai:* slides to a stop* NO! How did you get Dranzer? Give him back!

Heather: Ok. *throws the blade down the hall*

Kai: *screams and runs after his blade*

Tyson: *sarcastically* Wow, that was fun. Can we start the story now?

Heather: Alright. Hope ya like it! ^_^

Chapter 5

Midnight Strolls and Reunions

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ray said flatly, not believing the scene that was in front of him.

"Ray?!" Rachel's eyes popped open as she realized what was going on. She started to turn around, actually happy that he came when he did. Kai slid his hand down from her face onto her shoulder gently.

"What are you doing here?" Kai said angrily.

"I wanted to talk to Rachel but I see that she's busy at the moment" he replied. He started to drop his head slightly. 'That's it. He won. Kai actually got Rachel' he thought to himself.

"I told you she was mine so why don't you just leave?" Kai said as his grip on Rachel's shoulder got tighter.

Rachel whipped back around to face Kai and snatched his hand off of her. "What did you just say?" she practically growled.

Kai looked down, not aware that he said that in front of her. "I just..." 

"No." Rachel cut him off before he could finish. The anger was growing inside of her. She had to do something before she could do anything that she might regret later. "Come on, Ray. You can talk to me while Mr. I-own-everything thinks about what he just said about me." With that, Ray and Rachel left, Kai standing by himself.

Rachel had her arms wrapped tightly across her chest. She stared at the concrete below as she walked. 'God. Why does Kai have to be like that' she thought. 'That arrogant little bastard.'

Ray had been a couple steps behind her to give her space. He figured that if he bothered her too much, she might get angry at him too. He ran and caught up to her and said quietly "Rachel..."

"Oh yeah. There was something you wanted to talk to me about, wasn't there." she said, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah I did. Well...I just, um, what I mean to say is..." Ray couldn't believe how nervous he was. 'Come on, Ray. Just spit it out before you lose her.' He sighed and started to talk again. "Rachel, I just wanted to tell you that I..."

"Wait. Be quiet really quick." Rachel could have swore that she heard something. It sounded like it came from the alley. It was late so she couldn't see. 'Maybe it was just a cat.' she concluded. No. There it was again. Rachel stepped toward the alley to see if she could find whatever was making the noise.

"Rachel, don't. You don't know what it is." Ray said, trying to convince her not to go. For some reason, he knew that whatever was making those noises wasn't an animal.

"That's the point" she replied, stepping further into the alley. Her eyes began to widen as she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. It stood an inch taller than her and said "What do you think you doing?"

Rachel knew that voice from somewhere. Finally it clicked. "Joel?"

"Hey bud. What are you doin out here?" he questioned as she gave him a big hug. He had short, black hair that was spiked up on the top and dark brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. They had been friends since they were little. They had bladed together since they were five but hadn't got to see each other much after he moved.

"Just walking. Ray, I'd like you to meet Joel. He's a dork but you get used to him." Rachel waved Ray over to where she was and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya. So are you Rachel's boyfriend or something?"

"Shut up, Joel." Rachel shot out, knowing where he was going. "So, anyways, what are you doing in town?"

"Mom thought it would be nice to visit everyone again so we're staying for a week."

"That's great. It's gonna be so awesome with you back. You can help me beat up Tyson. Just like old times, huh?" She and Joel both laughed at her last remark.

"Well, It's late. I better go before mom sends out a search party. Nice to meet you Ray. See ya." Joel waved as he left.

"So, he an old friend?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. I've known since I was litle. So what were you gonna tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Well..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: Aw. Another cliffhanger. I'm so sweet to you guys. Mwahahaha.

Tyson: Wait a sec. So there's someone knew to harass me?

Heather: looks like it. ^_^

Tyson:*sees Kai running back in after him* Uh oh. AHHHH!!!

Heather: Go get him Kai. *sits in a recliner with popcorn* This is better than a movie.

Kai: Come back here you little piece of

Heather: Hey! watch it Kai. Well please r/r and I'll write more. send a review that makes me happy and I might put ya in the next chapter. or maybe not. Mwahahahahahah*cough*


	7. Additions, subtractions, and the Bahamas...

Heather: Hello people out there in internet land. I would just like to say...

Tyson : AHHHH!!*still being chased by Kai*

Heather: Tyson shut up. I'm trying to welcome our readers over here.

Tyson: If you'd get Kai to stop chasing me...

Heather: you asked *trips Tyson and Kai jumps on his back and starts strangling him*

Kai: That will teach you for taking Dranzer from me. *takes Tyson's blade* Maybe I'll just destroy Dragoon for the hell of it.

Tyson: *jumps up*NO! You can't do that Kai!

Heather: Will you two shut up and do the disclaimer? *Tyson and Kai run out of the room screaming* These people are worthless. Well I don't own beyblade so it's pointless to sue. Now on with the story.

Chapter 6

Addition, Subtraction, and the Bahamas?

"Well..." Ray started looking around trying to find the words to say when he realized they were at Rachel's front door. How did they get back so fast? "Well I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job blading today." 'Damn it Ray, you weren't supposed to say that.' he yelled at himself.

"Oh....well....thanks Ray." Rachel replied, slightly disappointed with that being all he said.

"It's getting late so I better go."

"Yeah I guess so" Rachel said quietly.

After she said that, Ray quickly ran up to her, kissed her cheek gently and ran down the road waving his hand. Rachel blinked a couple times before putting her hand up to touch her cheek. A smile spread over her face as she felt her cheeks starting to burn. Rachel turned to a creaking sound, quickly realizing her grandfather was standing in the doorway. "Uh, hey grandpa."

"Homegirl, you know when your supposed to be chillin at home." he said letting her walk inside the house.

"Yep so I better be going to bed. Night grandpa." she said running to her room.

~* Next Morning(4:00 AM)*~

Rachel's light was turned on in her room. She let out a slight groan and covered her head with her blanket. "Come on grandpa. What are you doing? Can't you harass Tyson or something?"

"It's training time, little dudette." he said

"TRAINING?!" she practically yelled. Rachel turned and grabbed her clock that read 4:07. She turned back over and started to go back to sleep. "Ok grandpa. I'll be down there in 5 hours. good night."

Suddenly, a kindo stick slapped Rachel's pillow as her eyes shot wide open. "Now." her grandfather said as he headed for the dojo. She lazily got out of bed and put her traditional black wind pants and red shirt on and followed her grandfather.

"You ready homegirl?" her grandpa asked.

"I guess so" she said while yawning. 

Her grandpa took a swing at her left arm that she blocked easily. He took three more swings to her head that she again blocked, only to get tripped. She fell on her butt and back as her grandpa took another swing. She rolled to her right and jumped back to her feet. She got her ass kicked all morning.

~* 9:34 AM*~

"Rachel, telephone." Tyson screamed.

"Sorry grandpa. Gotta go." She shot out of the dojo and raced to the telephone in the kitchen. 

"Thanks, Ty." she said catching her breath and taking the phone from her brother. "Hello?"

"Hi Rachel. It's Kenny. Sorry if I woke you up but I have really important news."

"You didn't wake me up. So what's the big news?" she asked, being stared at curiously by Tyson, who was on his third bowl of cereal.

"Well I haven't told Kai yet, but Mr. Dickinson just told me that we're supposed to go to the Caribbean Tournament in the Bahamas." Kenny said.

"Oh, that's so awesome! So what's the big deal?"

"Well.. It's in four days and we're supposed to have six bladers. The BBA also added a new rule that causes a problem. If a blader loses one single match they're out of the tournament while their team continues. And if you don't have the number of players needed for your round your team is disqualified." Kenny could be heard panting in the background after trying to spit it all out in one breath.

"Whoa, that's a big rule. So I guess you wanted me to tell everyone, right?"

"Well..." Kenny said sheepishly.

"Ok. guess I'll talk to ya later. Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and walked to the table Tyson was sitting at.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked in between mouthfuls.

"There's a tournament in four days in the Bahamas but there has to be six bladers. Plus the BBA added a new rule." she started to leave the room.

"What's the new rule?" Tyson asked jumping up and down over the excitement of a new tournament.

"I'll tell you later but I gotta tell Kai and the others first."

"Oh. I see. You gotta talk to _KAI_. I understand sis." he said taunting her.

"Hey. Grandpa's still in the dojo. I'm sure he wants someone to train with" she said while walking through the door to her room.

"Shutting up" Tyson said quickly.

Rachel turned on her computer and signed on. She decided to tell Ray and Max first before she had to talk to Kai. He deserved to be told last after yesterday. After she got home last night from leaving him to walk with Ray, Tyson told her about Kai and Ray's fight in the park which pissed her off even more.

Sugar_High25 says:

hey rach!

bladerchic6 says:

hey maxie. got good news 4 ya

Sugar_High25 says:

yea! what is it

bladerchic6 says: 

tournament in the bahamas sound good

Sugar_High25 says:

seriously? that's gr8. when

bladerchic6 says: 

4 days. gotta have 6 bladers though. member my buddy joel

Sugar_High25 says:

u think he'd help

bladerchic6 says:

course. just wanted to ask. gotta tell the others so c ya

Sugar_High25 has left the conversation.

bladerchic6 says: 

hey ray. watcha doin

Driger_rox says:

nothin much. u

bladerchic6 says:

not 2 much. just plannin on goin to a tournament in the bahamas

Driger_rox says:

that's awesome. i heard bout that one. dont u have 2 have 6 bladers though

bladerchic6 says:

yeah. what u think bout joel

Driger_rox says:

sounds good to me. bout last nite. did i keep u out 2 late

bladerchic6 says: 

nah. grandpa just freaks out when i'm out with guys.

Driger_rox says:

u told kai yet

bladerchic6 says: 

bout what

Driger_rox says:

bout that kiss i gave u

bladerchic6 says:

i havent told that ass nething. he doesnt even know bout the tournament. besides that wasnt much of a kiss. we'll just have to practice with that later.

Driger_rox says:

ok. u forced me into it. b ya later?

bladerchic6 says:

sure. bye ray!

Driger_rox has left the conversation.

Rachel stared at her computer screen. Something felt good about being with Ray. She really didn't want to talk to the next person on her list though.

bladerchic6 says:

u there

mybladekicksass says:

yeah. i just want to talk bout last nite

bladerchic6 says: 

2 bad i dont. i just wanted to inform u that there's a tournament n the bahamas in 4 days and that i'm recruting joel 2 fill the 6 person slot. the new rule is if you lose a match your out but you team can advance and if you dont have the amount of bladers needed for a round the team is disqualified. ne questions

She waited to se what he had to say. It didn't matter much to Rachel though. She was co-captain after all so he pretty much had to agree with her decisions.

mybladekicksass says:

yeah i gotta question. y won't u talk bout last nite

bladerchic6 says:

cuz u pissed me off and i just want to drop it

mybladekicksass says:

i know u like me rach so u cant just ignore me

bkaderchic6 says:

dont like u dont need u got sum1 else gotta go.

bladerchic6 has left the conversation.

mybladekicksass has left the conversation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: did that one suck?

Kai: like the others

Heather: *sticks out her tongue* meanie. hey. where's Tyson?

Kai: I locked him in the closet * banging is heard from the closet along with screams*

Heather: maybe we should just leave him in there. It is a lot quieter.

Kai: *shrugs* fine by me.

Heather: please r/r^_^ make me feel special. oh and before i forget. I finally got off my lazy ass and drew a picture of Rachel. If ya want it tell me and I'll email it to ya. be kind. I suck at drawing.


	8. Last Minute Preparations

Heather: Hola! hehe that's spanish for hello. anyways I will start this chapter with something special. I will tell everyone the meaning of life. It is *sees something large outside the window* What the hell?

Tyson: What? What is it?

Heather: If I knew that I wouldn't be asking would I?

Tyson: *slumping down* no.

Kai: dumb ass.

Heather: *opens the window to see Saiyan_Chang jumping up and down to look in the window* SC?

SC: oh hey. What are you doing in the Big Brother house?

Heather: Uh, this is my house. Are you sure your in the right fic?

SC: isn't this my story?

Heather: Nope. Sorry.

SC: Damn. Now I'm gonna be forced to go insane.

Heather: You could always hunt down Tyson for me.

Tyson: What did I do?

SC: *to Heather* Really? Cool! *jumps through the window*

Tyson: Oh great.

Heather: SC, here. Borrow my baseball bat. *hands it to her*

SC: *grins evilly* hehe, TYSON! Come here. MWAHAHAHAHA! *starts chasing him around the room*

Heather: And on a happy note, I give you chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Last Minute Preparations

"We're all here to obviously discuss the new tournament" Rachel said looking at the team plus Joel sitting on the grass in her front yard.

"And to make a practice schedule" Kai added, receiving a groan of annoyance form Tyson. Kai just rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Well first off we must welcome Joel to the team" Rachel stated. Joel stood up, gave a little wave, and sat back down.

Rachel started with her speech again. "Now with the real stuff. We leave in three days for the tournament. We're leaving early to get a jump on the competition. Next is the new rules. If you lose one single match that person is out of the tournament for good." This statement earned Rachel some gasps and complete looks of shock.

"I know, but the team will still be able to continue. We have to be careful though. The BBA will change the number of bladers needed for each set of matches. We only get to use a blader to battle twice in the same match only once so we have to watch out of being disqualified. Are there any questions?" She looked around and saw the hand of her annoying brother go up. "Yeah Tyson?"

"Um...I was just wondering...when do I get to eat lunch?" Everybody fell over in complete disgust.

"Tyson, we're talking about a tournament. Can't your stomach wait 5 minutes?" Joel asked while staring at the blue haired boy teen sitting next to him.

"Not really" Tyson replied while scratching his head with a grin.

"Just for that, I'm calling practice right here, right now" Kai said in annoyance. "We're going to evaluate everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Tyson, you and Joel will go first."

Joel and Tyson stood up and everyone walked to the backyard where a wok was set up on a crate.

"So Tyson, I finally have a reason to kick your butt in something since I got back in town" Joel said while putting his red and yellow blade on his launcher.

"In your dreams. You obviously haven't seen my Dragoon yet" Tyson shot back, aiming his launcher.

"We'll see..." Joel stated flatly.

"You ready Dizzi?" Kenny asked his laptop.

"As long as I'm trapped in a computer."

Max was about to start the match while Rachel pulled Kai to the side. "3..2..1....Let It Rip!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" Kai said. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Hey. If we're gonna go to a tournament with rules like this, we can't afford to have these fights and arguments between everybody. We need to act like a TEAM." Rachel drew out the last word to get her point across to him.

"What do the rules and me having to be nice to these rejects have to do with each other?"

"Hello?! It's kinda obvious. We have to be there to support each other. Can't you understand that?" Rachel pleaded to him.

Kai sighed and opened his eyes. "I'll only do it because I care about you."

"What?" Rachel was in complete shock. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"You heard me. Just don't let your emotions with Ray get in the way." Kai started walking back to the match when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai started to get annoyed. "You know what I mean, Rachel. You and Ray being together better not screw up your blading or I'll have to step in." With that, Kai walked back to the match and left Rachel with a look of shock and anger on her face.

Joel and Tyson's blades had been hitting each other with a lot of force from the beginning of the match. Tyson was getting bored.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. Suddenly, a blue light shot up from his white blade. A dragon slowly rose up and looked ready to attack.

"Not bad" Joel said plainly "but you'll have to better than that to beat Kamikaze. Now Kamikaze!"

"What?" Tyson was in total shock as a yellow light started coming from Joel's blade. Slowly, an eagle head and wings came up attached to the body of a fox.

"Sorry Joel, but no cutesy bit beast can beat me. Dragoon, Storm Attack!"

"Big mistake." Joel's blade flew into the air but stayed over the center of the wok.

"Now, Kamikaze. Soaring Slash!" Joel shouted. His bit beast flew down to Dragoon with incredible speed and struck him right on the head with Kamikaze's paw. Tyson's blade shot out of the dish and landed at his feet.

"Whoa. That was awesome, Joel! How did you stay in Dragoon's hurricane like that?" Tyson asked with excitement.

"That was soooo cool. There's no way we can lose this tournament now!" Max said now standing behind Tyson.

"Thanks" was all Joel said as he picked up his blade.

"That's a good practice but I expect everyone in the park at 10:00 AM sharp tomorrow" Kai said. Tyson just groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*SC passes out on the floor in front of Heather*

Heather: SC! I hope you didn't kill Tyson. I need around to do the disclaimers.

SC: No. He's still crawling around here somewhere but I didn't know he could run that long!*pulls herself up in a chair* What are you doing?

Heather: Just putting weapons uh I mean junk in a bag to put in my tent in front of Kai's house in your story.

SC: Oh Crap! My Story! Uh, I better go make sure people aren't killing each other over there!

Heather: Come back whenever you want *SC is jumping out the window* 

SC: Okey dokey!

Heather: Ok peoples. You know the deal. You r/r and I'll write another shapter. But I must get a review. MWAHAHAHAHA. Bye!


	9. Lunch Can Make Big Problems

Heather: La la la. La la la la la. Oh hi! I didn't realize I was going to update this soon.

Kai: Is that supposed to excuse your stupidity?

Heather: Nope. Just the insanity.^_^

Kai: Why did I ask?

Heather: Because you worry about me. *hugs kai* You Do Care!

Kai: Ah! Get her off!

Heather: You just act mean but you really love me.

Kai: Oh god. Let's just start the story.

Heather: If you say so my love.

Kai: *rolls his eyes*

Chapter 8

Lunch Can Make Big Problems

"Ah, come on Kai! We've been practicing for three hours straight." Tyson was already cranky about skipping breakfast, but practicing that long was driving him insane.

"I am getting kinda hungry..." Rachel said stepping forward. "We'll all blade better after we get something in our stomachs."

"Fine. I guess I could use something to eat. But let's review the matches first" Kai said.

Everyone sat down under a nearby tree where they could hear Kenny. Kai stood behind Kenny while Tyson, Joel, Rachel, Ray, and Max all sat by each other.

"Let's start with Max. Draciel has added speed to it's spin rotation, but all of his moves have become predictable. And even though weight had been added to stabilize his balance, we'll have to adjust it still so we can come up with new moves." Kenny kept typing into his laptop faster and faster.

"Whoa, Chief. Easy on the keystrokes. I'm a sensitive bit beast" Dizzi's voice rang out.

"Sorry Dizzi. Ok. Onto the next big problems."

"Are you saying I'm the biggest problem?" Max jumped up and asked.

"Of course not. I'm just doing them in match order. You and Tyson went first, remember?" Kenny stated.

"Oh yeah" Max said sheepishly while sitting back down.

"As I was saying, the next big problem I saw was between Ray and Rachel."

Kai looked at Rachel to see her head shoot up and look at him. He narrowed his eyes waiting to hear the sudden problem in her blading.

"Ray, you were leaning to more defensive tactics than usual" Kenny said while looking over the match again.

"She was really on the attack and was pulling moves I had never seen. What did you expect?" Ray asked.

"That may be true but at the Caribbean Tournament there will be bladers we have never seen. Although I did see you improved your Tiger Claw attack and win the match..."

Ray grinned and slightly nudged Rachel, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that it wasn't won by the skin of your teeth!" Kenny yelled at him and then cleared his throat.

"Rachel, I saw you trying to get Redler to do his Flash Strike attack but he just isn't getting enough speed" Kenny said.

"I know, I know, but how am I supposed to make him spin faster?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not sure at the moment but I can try out some simulations with different adjustments. Now Tyson..." Kenny started.

"Ah! I'm so hungry!" Tyson yelled while rolling around on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Get a grip, Ty. Alright. We'll go already if you shut up." Rachel grabbed her brother's arm and started dragging him down the street. Everyone got up to follow.

"So where do you guys want to eat at?" Ray asked as they walked down the street.

"BUFFET!" Tyson screamed.

"Guess we know where we're going" Max said.

The group stopped as a lady screamed behind them. They then saw what was causing all the noise. Some lady was getting her purse stolen. The guy started to run toward the Bladebreakers and tried to shove his way through, shoving Ray into Joel and Rachel into the street.

SCREECH!!

"Rachel!" the whole group shouted.

Kai and Ray reached her at the same time. She was sprawled out on the street behind the now stopped car.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Kai shouted.

Kenny ran into a nearby store and called. Rachel still laid motionless in the road.

"God no! Tell me she's not dead! Please! We gotta do something!" Tyson was going into shock before the tears started coming down his face.

"Your not helping by yelling at everyone, Tyson" Joel said trying to calm down his friend.

"Come on, Rach. You gotta wake up. You gotta be ok" Ray said brushing the stay brown hairs from her face as the tears came down his eyes.

"huh?" Rachel said quietly. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Your alive" Tyson said while falling to his knees beside her.

The sirens of an ambulance came closer until it was parked beside her. The medics came and gently put Rachel on a stretcher. One of the medics told Kai which hospital she was going to before they drove off.

"Let's go guys. We can't just sit here in the street" Joel said snapping everyone back to reality.

"What are we going to do if she can't blade?" Kenny practically whispered.

"We have to worry about her health before anything else" Kai quickly replied.

Ray and Tyson were already running halfway down the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heather: Why? Why do I have to be so morbid?

Kai: If you don't like it why did you write it?

Heather: *puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes* Duh. To add to the drama. Geez. And I thought you were supposed to be smart.

Kai: At least I'm not insane.

Heather: *dancing in circles* You say that like it's a bad thing. It just helps me think of ways to torture you guys. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: What she means is r/r.

Heather: No it's not.

Kai: *puts his hand over her mouth* Yes it is you insane little

Heather: *bites his hand*

Kai: OW! What was that for?

Heather: Because I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHA! Please r/r. Bye peoples!


	10. To the Hospital We Go

Heather: BOO! haha. I scared you didn't I?

Tyson: What's wrong with you today?

Heather: I had some of Maxie's candy. Perked me up a lot!

Tyson: How much did she take from you?

Max: All of my pixie sticks *starts crying* Why?!?!

Heather: *running in circles* Mwahaha! MWAHAHA!

Max: *still crying* Why the pixie sticks? THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE, HEATHER!!!!

Heather: MWAHAHA! *runs into the wall and is knocked unconscious*

Tyson: Thank god. I don't think I could have taken much more of that.

Max: *still crying* WHY!?

Tyson: Let's just start the story *sighs*

Chapter 9

To the Hospital We Go

Everyone had been in the waiting room of the hospital for at least two hours. Mr. Dickenson and Rachel's grandpa came fifteen minutes after Kenny called them. Everyone was sitting in the chairs while Tyson had his legs pulled up against his chest. Ray was behind all the seats pacing back and forth.

"Will you stop?! That pacing is driving me crazy?" Tyson shouted at Ray.

"Leave him alone, Tyson" Kai said, not even opening his eyes.

"It's making me go insane!" Tyson yelled. He was starting to rock in his chair. 

"I'm sorry but I can't handle the fact that I don't know how my girlfriend's doing or if she's even alive!" Ray shot out.

"Wha...what? You and Rach are going out?" Tyson questioned, forgetting about everything else.

Ray just nodded his head and resumed his pacing.

"You sly dog" Tyson said with a grin. He then looked at Kai. "You hear that, Kai? Ray got YOUR so-called girl."

"I really don't believe this is such a time that we need to be discussing these things" Mr. Dickenson rang in.

Slowly the doors of the waiting room opened and a tall man with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a white coat walked in.

"I assume you all are the family and friends of Rachel?" the man asked.

"Yes we are. My name is Mr. Dickenson. Tell me. How is the young lady?" he questioned while rising and shaking hands with the doctor.

"I understand she is a beyblader. I would suggest she not "battle" as you say, for at least a week but.."

"They all know by now that I don't really listen to orders anyway." Rachel slowly wobbled into the waiting room on crutches. She had a cast on her left leg not to mention cuts and bruises on her arms and face.

The Bladebreakers ran from their spots and went up to Rachel.

"How do you feel. sis?" Tyson asked.

"Um, let me see. Kinda like I got hit by a car" she said, grinning at her worried brother.

Ray slowly stepped forward. "No. How do you really feel, Rach?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute when he was worried. "I'm a little sore, but other than that I feel fine."

"That may be so" Mr. Dickenson started "but you should take it easy for next couple of days."

"Man. You people worry too much" Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Chill out, homegirl. Let's head back to the crib" her grandfather said.

"But what are we going to do about tomorrow?" Rachel questioned while looking towards Kai.

"I think we should all rest up tomorrow. We leave for the Bahamas at 6 am Thursday. Everyone better be on time" Kai said, directing the last part towards Tyson.

Everybody started filing out of the waiting room, leaving Ray and Rachel alone.

Rachel slowly tried to work her crutches right to get out of the room. She finally stopped and said "Guess I'm not too good with these stupid things."

Ray walked up to Rachel. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Ray wrapped his arms around her and put his head barely on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Ray?" Rachel asked. She could feel something lightly drop on her shoulder as he sniffed.

Ray looked at her with red, puffy eyes. "I didn't think you were going to make it. I thought I was going to lose you before we really had a chance to be together."

"Ray" she said softly. They both closed their eyes and slowly moved their heads closer to each other. They finally had their first real kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson: Boy that was a lame chapter.

Max: WHY THE PIXIE STICKS!?

Tyson: Geez Max. Drop it already.

Max: *runs out of the room crying*

Heather: *gets up off of the floor* Did you just say this chapter was lame, you evil, Max-hating SOB?

Tyson: Why are you being so mean to me?  


Heather: Because you eat all of my food, so there. MWHAHA!

Tyson: Are you still on a sugar high?

Heather: GET OUT!!!!

Tyson: *leaves with his head down*

Heather: Ok. I know this was short but I wanted to start the tournament in a different chapter. Plus, I figured some people wanted to know how Rachel was. Happy SC? Look, I can update a story. YEA!!! I'd also like to thank ShadowDragon22 for reviewing every chapter. You people do love me!

Tyson: *head in the window* You sure about that?

Heather: Shut up! *throws a brick that hits tyson on the head* Well I also might need some more teams for the tournament than just SC's team. (hehe. her name's Haley. Hahaha, I revealed your name) If you have any suggestions, just tell me when you click that ever-so-wonderful SUBMIT REVIEW button. So go ahead and start you slackers!


	11. Making New Friends, Sorta

Heather: Damn I take a long time to update. Sorry.

Tyson: You should be. Making people suffer like that.

Kai: Like anyone reads this stupid story anyways.

Max: WHY THE PIXIE STICKS?!?!?!

Heather: Just team up on me guys. Geez. And chill Max. The pixie stick thing was last chapter. I bought you some more.

Kai and Tyson: NOOO!!!

Max: YEA!!!!!!!* runs out of the room skipping*

Heather: I gotta have someone happy with me.

Chapter 10

Making New Friends, Sorta

"Well that was a fun plane ride" Joel said sarcastically. The plane was landing and Joel was trying to get the sleeping Tyson off of him before any drool landed on his arm.

"No. I think the best part will be me trying to get out of the stupid thing" Rachel said while trying to stand up.  
  
"Before you get up, let me get our junk out of the overhead thing" Ray said.

"Overhead thing?" Rachel asked.

"Well I don't know what it's really called. OK?" he replied, poking her in the arm.

The Bladebreakers along with the other passengers started to head off of the plane except...

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled, realizing that he was still asleep in his seat.

"I swear I'm gonna make him suffer in practice if he makes us late." Kai started crossing his arms and making his way back to Tyson's seat.

"I'm not too sure if you'll be able to wake him up, Kai. You know how hard he sleeps" Max said.

Kai didn't say anything but grabbed Tyson's ear. He continued to drag the screaming Tyson off of the plane.

The rest of the group found the BBA bus and waited while Kenny talked to the driver.

"It appears that this bus is taking another group with us. They're called the Tri-Elements and are supposed to be arriving in an hour and a half" Kenny stated.

"Can anybody say sight-seeing?" Joel said with a grin.

"You act like such a nerd sometimes" Rachel replied while putting her Good Charlotte CD in her cd player.

"Let's just meet her in an hour so we don't miss the bus" Kenny said.

The Bladebreakers had been sitting on the bus for over two hours.

"How late can a plane be?" Kai said.

As soon as he finished, a girl around the age of thirteen with short brown hair walked on the bus. She was followed by an older girl around fifteen with shoulder length black hair.

Kenny stood up and asked "Are you two part of the Tri-Elements?"

"That we are. My name is Haley" the girl with brown hair replied.

"Hi. My name is Heather. Pleasure to meet a team that's definitely gonna lose to us" the girl with black hair said with a smile on her face and while waving.

"What was that?" Kai shot out.

Haley elbowed Heather in the ribs and whispered to her to shut up. Heather shrugged her shoulder and walked off the bus.

"Sorry about that" Haley said. "You guys can go ahead and take this bus to the hotel."

"But what about the rest of your team?" Max asked.

"We're catching a cab. We don't ride with our so-called competition" said a girl who just walked on the bus and grabbed Haley's arm.

"And who are you?" Rachel said while taking off her headphones.

"Names Kari" said the girl with short red hair. She looked around the bus and found a cute looking boy that was sitting next to the girl that asked her name. She gave him a smile before saying "Come on, Haley. 

The others are waiting on us."

The two got off the bus and left with Heather, who was waiting for them.

"Friendly bunch, huh?" Joel said.

Max was looking at Kenny, who was typing away on his laptop.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Max asked.

"That team name sounds so familiar. That's it! They've won this tournament the past three years in a row!" Kenny yelled.

"It doesn't matter" Tyson started, shaking his fist. "We're gonna win this thing!"

"That's right. We got this in the bag!" Rachel said, standing up.

Ray stood up beside her. "Yeah guys. We just gotta work hard and no one can beat us!"

"Practice is the keyword" Kai said. "As soon as everybody gets their stuff in their hotel room we're having practice."

Tyson just slumped back down in his seat and let out a groan.

"Oh don't be such a big baby, Ty" Rachel said, playfully hitting him in the arm. "You had to figure we were gonna have practice sometime."

"But why so soon?" Tyson whined.

"Hey, that just means the tournament is gonna start sooner" Max said cheerfully, even though in his head he was still seeing Haley.

The bus jerked forward making Joel, Max, Rachel, and Ray fall back into their seats. When they finally arrived at the hotel, the Bladebreakers stood in awe looking up at the huge hotel. It seemed to have everything. It had three huge pools, waterslides, the beach was across the street, and it had elevators on the outside of the building so you had a great view. They all walked into the lobby while Kenny got the keys to the rooms from the lady behind the desk.

"It appears that so many people wanted to come to the tournament that they only had four rooms" Kenny said looking at the team.

Ray looked at Rachel and grabbed her arm. "Darn. I guess we're just gonna have to share a room."

" I'm not too sure if that's the way I want the room arrangements" Mr. Dickenson said while walking up to the group.

" You don't trust us, Mr. D? I'm am truly offended" Rachel said with a fake pout.

" Why don't we do this. Rachel and Tyson, Joel and Max, and Ray and Kai. Then Kenny, you can just stay in the room with me" Mr. Dickenson said.

"Um..." Rachel started looking between Ray and Kai who seemed like they would kill each other the chance they got to the room.

Ray looked at Rachel and gave here a quick smile. " That's sounds fine. That way people won't think anything happened between me and Rachel."

Rachel gave her best fake smile to him.

"Let's hurry up and get to practice" Kai said wile walking off to the elevators because their room was on the seventh floor.

After a four hour practice, Tyson passed out on his bed and started snoring as loudly as he could.

"Looks like no sleep tonight" Rachel said to herself. " At least I finally got Redler to get his Flash Strike." She rubbed her finger across the top of her blade before putting it back in her pocket. She got out of her bed and quietly stepped out her room. She turned and around and screamed before a hand covered her mouth.

"Calm down. It's just me" Ray said with a grin plastered on his face.

"God. Give somebody a heart attack, why don't ya" She said hitting him in the sides. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. I couldn't stand being in the same with Drill Sergeant Kai or I might have killed him. So I thought I'd see if you were still awake to go on a walk. What were you doing?" he asked. 

She quietly opened the door to reveal Tyson's ear splitting snoring. "You think I could sleep through that?"

"Guess not" he said taking her hand.

They walked down to hall to the elevator. It started moving down and Rachel turned to look over the beach. Ray gently slid his hands around her waist.

" Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

Ray just nodded his head as they stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the hotel doors.

" Hi there, again. Aren't you to from the bus earlier?" a voice from behind them asked.

Rachel and Ray both turned around quickly to see who was talking.

" Hey, isn't your name.."

"Kari" she replied, cutting off Rachel. She slowly walked up to them and put a finger under Ray's chin. "Your a little cutie, aren't ya?"  


"Back off!" Rachel said slapping Kari's hand away from Ray.

"Oooo. Protective are we?" she said sarcastically. "Well I can see I'm not wanted. See ya!" She said, giving a wink to Ray.

Ray had to hold Rachel back, who looked like she was ready to kill the girl. Finally Rachel stopped struggling realizing how bad it was making her leg hurt.

"See what happens when you try to kill somebody?" Ray said letting go off her put putting his hands on her waist again.

"She better watch her back." 

"Jealous type, are we?" Ray said with a grin.

"Please, I see how you are when Kai even looks at me" Rachel replied. 

The clock in the lobby chimed. It was 1:30 in the morning.

"Guess we can't blade to well if we're asleep" Ray said.

" Your right. Like always. Why do you have to always be right, damn it? Why not me for once?" she asked.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as me" He said sarcastically.

"Oh really" she said pulling him into a kiss. 

"Ok. You can be right this time" he said as they headed back to their rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: Ray! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!

Ray: * walks in sheepishly* Did I do something wrong?

Heather: No, I just wanted to talk to ya! ^_^

Ray: Oh, ok then^_^

Heather: Ray, when did you become so sarcastic?  
  
Ray: Huh? Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic I was just ....

Heather: Flirting you little man whore?

Ray: WHAT?? I have been offended!

Heather: Calm down. I was just kidding. Well people, this is what happens when you get writer's block. It takes you two weeks to update one freakin story. Oh well. I hope somebody reviews this. 


	12. The Awaited Competition

Heather: Hello and welcome to my never updated story!

Tyson: You can say that again, you lazy bum.

Heather: Hello and welcome to the website were I will kill Tyson in front of a live audience! Like that one better?

Tyson: *sarcastically* funny. What HAS been taking you so long to update?

Heather: Well I can tell you right now writer's block sucks and the fact that I'm only allowed to get online on the weekends might have something to do with it.

Tyson: oh.

Heather: So here is the long awaited chapter eleven. I made it long to make up for the wait so enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 11

The Awaited Competition

The first day of competition came and went. The Bladebreakers faced a team called the Calypso Bladers. It was a four-on-four match. Joel went first because Kai thought he needed to prove his worth to the team. The other bladers that went were Ray, Tyson, then Rachel. Everyone came out with wins because none of the Calypso Bladers had bit beasts. While they were celebrating their victory, they didn't notice two people watching intently from the entrance to the stadium floor.

"God this is boring!" a girl said in the hallway. "What are we doing again?"

"Watching the competition" the other girl said.

"What for? You know they can't beat us, Kari."

"Shut up, Heather. You know Haley loves to know the details of the other teams."

Heather gave a grin and said "Yeah. And you love to know the details of that boy with the ponytail."

Kari hit Heather in the shoulder.

"Damn you people are violent. But you know it's true" Heather said, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be having any trouble either if it weren't for that girl" Kari said glaring at Rachel who was hugging Ray.

"It's not good to spy on other teams, you know."

Kari and Heather screamed at the voice.

"How, how did you get behind us without us noticing?" Heather stammered.

"Not good at keeping an eye on people, eh? So what do you think your doing spying on us?" Kai yelled at the girls.

"None of your damn business" Kari yelled back.

"It is my business so you better just tell me now" Kai said, stepping forward towards Kari.

They gave each other death looks before Heather grabbed Kari's arm and ran out of the stadium. The rest of the Bladebreakers went to where Kai was standing.

"What's up, almighty team leader?" Tyson said sarcastically, bowing at Kai's feet.

Kai rolled his eyes and let out a small snort.

"What's wrong with you today? We just won you know" Rachel said.

"Seems we have a couple of spies following us" Kai replied.

"What?" the team said together.

"Two of the girls from the bus yesterday."

Max's eyes opened up wide. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it was Haley. Haley...

"Max, what's wrong? That's the third time you've zoned out today" Joel asked putting his hand on Max's head. "You catching something?"

"No, no. I'm fine" Max said shaking his head and putting back on his usual smile.

"So who are we going against tomorrow?" Ray asked Kenny.

"Well, let me see" he said, typing away. "The White Tigers? I didn't know they were here."

"What kind of match is it, chief?" Tyson questioned.

"Five-on-five. So Rachel and Kai, who are you going to have not blade?" Kenny asked.

Rachel and Kai looked at each other. They already knew who needed to sit out the next round.

"Ray?" Kai asked Rachel, who just nodded her head.

"Why?" Ray yelled.

"Well," Rachel started. "Because they know all of your moves and can make you lose your concentration on the match."

Ray shook his head with pleading eyes. "No they"  
  
"You remember that match before the tournament in China" Kai cut him off.

Ray nodded his head. He remembered that day. That was the day he lost Driger. He was never going to let that happen again.

"Now that that's figured out..." Max started.

"BUFFET TIME!" Tyson screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped and headed out of the stadium.

After Tyson getting them kicked out of the restaurant, everyone went their separate ways. Tyson dragged Max, Kenny, and Joel to other restaurants, Kai went back to the hotel to practice, and Rachel and Ray went to walk down the beach.

"I can't believe I can't battle tomorrow" Ray said.

"I thought we already talked about that" Rachel said stopping and making Ray turn around to face her.

"I know but why can't someone else sit out?"

"Like who" Rachel replied, a slight amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Like Max, or Joel because he's new, or y.." he trailed off.

"Me? Were you going to say me?" Rachel said dropping his hand.

He didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you would say that or even think it, Ray" she said.

"Why? You said it about me?" he said angrily.

"At least I had a good reason" she yelled.

"And I don't?"  
  
'Did I just say that?' Ray thought to himself.

Rachel's eyes got wide and she turned around and ran towards the hotel.

"Rachel wait! I didn't mean it! Rachel!" Ray tried to run after her but someone grabbed his arm.

"What do you want?" he asked as he saw the girl from the lobby last night.

"You might want to give her time to calm down" Kari said with a smile.

"I guess your right. She is pretty mad."

"Must of done something bad to get someone mad at you" she said letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that stuff to her" Ray said looking at the ground.

"I just think she's a moody person. Why would you want to be with someone like that anyways?" Kari asked, stepping closer.

Rachel couldn't believe Ray would talk to her like that. She had to talk to somebody, but who? She was on the floor where the Bladebreakers rooms were when she noticed Ray's door was open. She slowly walked in.

"Kai? Are you in here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, hang on" came a voice from the bathroom.

Rachel sat down on one of the beds and tried to wipe away the tears that were coming down her face. Kai walked out of the bathroom and saw how red Rachel's eyes were.

"What happened to you?" Kai asked walking up to her.

"Ray."

Kai stood straight up with an angry look on his face. "Did he hurt you, because I swear if he did..."  


"Non, no. We just got in an argument" Rachel said, making him sit down beside her.

"I tried to warn you" Kai said, putting his arm around her waist.

"I know" she said putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened. I just had to talk to somebody. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"I told you before, I will always be there for you."

"Yeah" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"So what are you gonna do about him?" Kai asked. He was hoping that she would lose Ray and give him a chance instead. He waited for her answer.

"I don't know. I don't wanna see him right now. I just wanna stay here like this and think. Is that ok?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Fine by me" he said as he kissed her forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heather: Man that was long. Hope you people are happy.

Tyson: and you think I whine a lot.

Heather: You do. Well, I'll go ahead and thank SC for her characters and you should too or this wouldn't be as interesting of a story.

Tyson: I'll thank her as long as she doesn't come after with a bat again.

Heather: You take all the fun out of it. Oh and thanks to Shadow-Writer. I'm going to add your characters to the White Tigers and the Tri-Elements if you don't mind me switching up your description of their bit beasts a little. Please tell me if it's ok! Well. R/R.


	13. Beach Walks Suck

Heather: Hahaha. The cursed writer's block has left me to traumatize someone else. MWAHAHA!!!

Tyson: Great. And that means what to us?

Heather: more time to torture you! ^_^

Tyson: NOOOO!!! COME BACK WRITER'S BLOCK. *on hands and knees* PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME HEATHER!!!

Heather: Ok. 

Tyson: Really?

Heather: Sure. I'll pass the fun to someone else. Let's see. How about SC? She got hit with the evil WB so she deserves some fun.

Tyson: NO!!!!!!

SC: *pops out of nowhere* Where's my bat?

Heather: In the closet.

SC: *takes the bat out then puts her hand on her chin* Fun but not fun enough.

Heather: I know.

SC and Tyson: What?

Heather: We can turn Tyson into a pinata!^_^

SC: *chases a screaming Tyson* Oh come on. It won't hurt.....too bad!

Heather: ^_^U Well while the fun begins, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 12

Beach Walks Suck

Ray eyed the girl suspiciously.

"What do you mean why would I want to be with her?" he asked Kari.

"It just seems like she doesn't really care about you" Kari said, gently grabbing his arm.

Ray snatched his arm away from her. "How would you know anything about either of us" he said angrily.

"I'm just stating the obvious" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Ray started getting really upset. "You have no idea how we feel about each other. I was the one who screwed up, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go apologize to my girlfriend."

"Go ahead" she said while laughing, "if you think she's that important."

Ray glared at her and left as a girl with shoulder length lilac hair and a girl with white hair longer than her shoulder walked up to Kari.

"So is that the man of your dreams" the girl with purple hair asked.

"Tell me, Amethyst. Why do guys have to like girls that don't deserve them?"

"It's not the guys" Amethyst said cheerfully, "it's just y..."

SMACK!

"Geez, Chang. What did I do?" Amethyst whined.

"Shut up. I didn't hit you that hard" said the girl with white hair.

"Let's get the rest of the team" Kari said flatly, still watching Ray walk away.

"Oh, are we getting ice cream? Come on, Chang. You promised" Amethyst said while jumping up and down.

"I also said we wouldn't be coming to this tournament for the fourth year. Things change. Deal with it" Chang said.

"Crap" Amethyst pouted.

'Oh man' Ray thought. 'She's probably still pissed at me. I know she'll at least listen to what I have to say.'

Ray walked up to the door to her room and knocked. There was no answer.

"Rachel? Come on, please? Won't you just listen to me?" Ray said to the door.

There was no answer. Ray dropped his head. He was going to go down to practice, but he noticed his door was open. He walked in and saw the last thing he ever wanted.

"What the hell are you doing, Kai?" Ray yelled.

"Ray?" Rachel said sitting up.

"I'm taking care of the girl you upset" Kai said standing up.

Ray pushed Kai out of the way and grabbed Rachel's hands, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Rachel, I need to talk to you. Please?"

She was melting into those eyes again.

Kai pushed Ray away and stood in front of Rachel. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"How would you know? Let her think for herself" Ray said angrily. "Rachel?"

"I...I..." she started.

"Just leave, Ray" Kai shot out.

"Why don't you just back off and leave us alone" Ray yelled, shoving Kai's shoulders.

"I'm warning you.." Kai began.

"Just shut up and leave so I can talk to Rachel."

Kai couldn't take any more. He lunged at Ray and start trying to hit him.

"Stop it, Kai!" Rachel screamed.

Ray swung back and pinned Kai against the wall and hit him in the stomach. Rachel grabbed Ray's shoulders and tried to pull him away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Ray! Please! You gotta stop!" she said with tears running down her face.

Kai shoved Ray off of him and punched him in the jaw. Ray fell to the floor, holding his face. Both boys were breathing hard. Rachel ran to Ray and started pushing the hair out of his face.

"Ray, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Don't worry about me" he said, trying to smile.

"I swear. When are you two gonna stop this crap" she yelled.

Kai crossed his arms and snorted. "I'll stop when he treats you the way you deserve."

Ray sat up. "What? The way you would? That's a joke. You've been pissed at me since I started dating her" Ray yelled.

"Stop it!" Rachel shouted.

Kai walked out of the room.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "Great tournament, huh?" she said looking at Ray.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Heather stopped chasing Tyson for a second*

Heather: Awwww! That's soo sad that Ray and Kai have to fight?*hyper once again* So you got him yet SC?

SC: Yep. He's tied up and everything.

Heather:*grabs a blindfold, puts it on SC, and spins her around* Oh don't forget your bat!  
  
Tyson: PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!*quietly* I bruise easily.

SC: MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Tyson: OW, OW, OW,.............AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THE INSANITY!!

Heather: Hope you liked this chapter. don't forget to R/R. Now I'm going to join in on the fun. C-YA! ^_^


	14. The Days Drag On

Heather: *sniffs* I love you guys. You still read the fic even though it takes me forever to update.

Kai: I don't know why they do it though.

Heather: hey that's not very nice.

Kai: so....

Heather: you better watch it or I'll do to you what I did to Tyson.

Kai: Oh yeah? And what is that?

Heather: *hands him pictures*

Kai: *eyes open wide* YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Heather: Are you sure about that?

Kai: *runs out of the room dropping the pictures*

Heather: *picks up the pictures* I knew dressing Tyson up like a girl would be entertaining. Well here is the next chapter. Hope ya like it. ^_^

Chapter 13

The Days Drag On

Rachel was lying in here bed staring at the ceiling. 'Why does all of this have to happen now' she thought to herself. 

"Well, if it didn't happen now, it was going to eventually" she said rolling onto her side.

Just then the door to her room opened and the light flooded in.

"You alright, Rach?" Tyson asked walking into the dark room and turning on a light.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Rachel replied.

"Well, you're alone and quiet. For you, that's not a good combo." Tyson said jumping to sit on the end of her bed.

Rachel sat up and hugged her knees. She sat there in silence.

"Rachel, what's wrong? You're never quiet. You're either blading or yelling at me."

"I don't know what to do" she said quietly.

"Since when are you not sure about anything" Tyson said, giving Rachel a look of confusion.

"I don't know why Ray and Kai have to keep fighting with each other. It's bad enough that they were arguing before we came here, but they just got in another fight."

"Really? Did Ray kick his ass?" Tyson asked with a grin.

"I'm being serious, you dork" Rachel said while throwing a pillow at her younger brother.

" You should have saw it coming."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's obvious that Kai's liked you for a while even if he tries to deny it and then you and Ray start going out. It's kinda like a kick to the face. Of course Kai's gonna be jealous. Anyone would be. It's you."

"Thanks, Ty. But that doesn't help me out any" Rachel said, getting out of the bed.

"I don't think anybody really can help ya. You gotta figure it out on your own" Tyson said jumping to his bed.

"That really sucks." Rachel said walking to the bathroom.

"Yep" Tyson said with a grin.

"You know how big of a pain in the ass you are?"

"That's the Rachel I know" Tyson said with a smile. "Oh, are Ray and Kai gonna be able to stay in the same room tonight?"

"Oh shit!" Rachel said running out of the room.

"Guess that means no."

Rachel ran out of the room into Kai and Ray's. She walked in but couldn't find anyone. 

"Come on out, Ray. I know your still in here." 

"Yeah but I gotta hide from the evil stalkers" he said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Sure. They're all out to get ya, aren't they" Rachel said sarcastically.

Ray wrapped his arms around her waist. " I'm being serious. I think that girl Kari is trying to get me go out with her."

"Am I supposed to be jealous or something?" Rachel said pulling away from Ray.

"I don't think so but it would make me feel special" Ray said with a grin.

"Well, that evil bitch must die. Happy?" 

"Yep!"

"So what are gonna do about rooms because I really don't want you and Kai to stay together"

"Why don't I just switch rooms with Tyson?" Ray said with an evil grin.

"Because, you pervert. Kai and Tyson don't get along during the day"

"Well your not staying with him" Ray said defensively.

"How about this. You stay with Tyson, I'll switch with Max and he can stay with Kai."

"I love it when your so smart" he said pulling her into a kiss.

  
The sun poured into the room and Tyson was still snoring as loud as he did last night.

'No wonder Rachel always yells at him' Ray thought to himself. 'Not getting any sleep can keep you mad at anybody.'

The Bladebreakers all met in the lobby of the hotel to get briefed on the next match. Kai was sitting on a chair beside a couch. Rachel, Ray, and Tyson were sitting on one couch and Max, Joel, and Kenny were sitting on the other.

"So we know who's blading but what is the order gonna be" Joel asked.

Ray slumped down on the couch. Rachel felt so horrible that she couldn't let him blade but she knew it was best for the team. Ray just couldn't be reliable when it came to facing his former team.

"Joel will face Kevin, Max will fight Gary, Rachel will get Mariah, Tyson will go against Alleon, and I get Lee" Kai said flatly.

"Rachel?" Kenny asked.

"Sounds good to me" Rachel replied.

"We battle at one o'clock, so let's meet down here at noon." Kenny said.

"I'm hitting the beach" Joel said standing up.

"You think any girls would want to see you in a bathing suit?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"For your information, I am highly wanted by the girls here" Joel said, closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air.

"Yeah, they want you to go away" Tyson said.

"Hey!" Joel gave Tyson a death glare and chased him around the lobby.

Tyson screamed like a three-year-old girl and ran for the elevator. He constantly pushed the button to close the door but Joel dove in before it shut and started to beat up on Tyson.

"It's funnier when I actually get to see him getting harassed" Rachel said standing up. "Guess I'm gonna go practice before the match." Rachel started walking toward the stadium that was behind the lobby.

"Wait for me, Rach. I need to practice too" Max said, running to catch up with her.

Kenny stood up with Dizzi in his arm to head back to his room to look up new information. Kai and Ray sat in silence glaring at one another.

"This is stupid. We never used to stay on each other's nerves like this" Ray said, leaning his head back on the couch.

"Hmph" Kai snorted.

"Why don't we make a truce or something?"

"What's the point?" Kai said coldly.

Ray sat up. "We can't keep doing this, especially in front of Rachel." 

Kai turned his head and stared coldly at the elevator doors.

"Why can't you tell me why your always so pissed at me know?" Ray asked.

"It's because I don't think you deserve her" Kai said flatly.

"Well that's just too bad because we're happy together and you can't do anything about it."  
  
"Oh really? I thought I was doing a damn good job when she came running to my room crying last night, don't you?" Kai replied with a slight grin.

"Come on, let's just drop this and act like a team again. This shit's getting out of hand."

"Fine. We'll stop arguing about Rachel" Kai said standing up. He walked over to Ray and stuck his finger in his face. "But if you break her heart, I'll break your neck, got it?" 

"Sure, Kai" Ray said closing his eyes.

"Hello everybody and welcome once again to the Caribbean Tournament being held in the beautiful Bahamas." A. J. Topper's voice rang out through the whole stadium.

"Looks like today's match will be the White Tigers going up against the Bladebreakers" Brad Best stated.

"That's right. These two teams faced in the Asian Tournament and gave a great show. Hopefully we'll get the same today." A. J. said.

"Let's look at who's going in the first match. We have Kevin from the White Tigers and newbie Joel from the Bladebreakers." Jazzman said as the two boys walked up to the dish. 

It looked like a normal dish but it had been polished to make it hard for the blades to keep their grip.

"So, sending the new kid to lose, huh" Kevin said.

"Let's just see who comes out with the win" Joel said, glaring at the small green haired boy

"Alright. Let's get the semi-finals started! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: Ok I know it seems like the semi finals came out of nowhere because it did. I just thought the story was going by really slow so I decided to have them in the semifinals.

Kenny: That's kinda selfish don't you think?

Heather: Where the hell did you come from? Anyways, the story is far from over so don't get mad at me. ^_^U

Kenny: How can you keep dragging out a story like that?

Heather: You better keep quiet or I'll do to you what I did to Tyson!  


Kenny: I don't want to know. I saw Kai sitting in a corner rocking back and forth. What did you do to him?

Heather: He kept bothering me and saying he was gonna attack me with Dranzer so I tortured him with pictures of Ian.

Kenny: What's so scary about that?

Heather: They were naked pictures.

Kenny: That's just wrong Heather.

Heather: He shouldn't have bugged me. Well, you people know what to do. Click that little review button and make me happy. C-ya! ^_^


	15. The SemiFinals

Heather: AHHHHHHHHH!  


Kai: What's wrong with you now?

Heather: *looking through papers* Where did all my reviewers go?

Kai: You scared them away.

Heather: Don't make me bring out the pictures again.

Kai: *backing away slowly* Please! No more. I already have nightmares because of that.

Heather: Then find all of my reviewers.

Kai: And how exactly am I supposed to do that?

Heather: I don't know.

?????: I'm still here so don't worry.

Heather: hahaha. I still have a loyal fan. Thanks ShadowDragon22.

ShadowDragon22: I do what I can.

Heather: Yeah, you're nicer than that traitor SC who's gone and disappeared.

Kai: *sarcastically* Wonder why she wouldn't want to be around you.

Heather: That's it! Picture time!  


Kai: PLEASE GOD NO!!!!

ShadowDragon22: *watching heather chase kai* well I guess I should start the story since I'm the only one left. Here's the next chapter.

Heather: Go ShadowDragon22. I think I'll keep you around. ENJOY! ^_^

Chapter 14

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" DJ Jazzman yelled into his microphone,

Joel and Kevin launched their blades into the dish. Kevin's blade started to wobble, not being able to get a grip on the outer edge of the dish while Joel was spinning in the center.

"Aw...Havin trouble with the dish shorty?" Joel sarcastically said.

" Watch it, newbie. My bit beast Galman doesn't like being made fun of" Kevin shot out.

"I'm shaking in my boots" Joel said with a grin.

"Galman! Crazy Monkey Attack!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin's blade started to try to attack the red and yellow blade. Joel dodged his every attack and started to yawn.

"This is really getting boring, shorty" Joel said calmly.

"Will you quit calling me shorty?!" Kevin yelled, clearly getting annoyed.

"After I win this match. Kamikaze, Soaring Slash!" he yelled.

His bit-beast came out in the yellow light surrounding it and took flight. Kevin stared amazed that this 'amateur' could have a bit beast. Just then, Kamikaze soared down and struck Galman, throwing out Kevin's blade with one hit.

"And the winner is Joel of the Bladebreakers" Jazzman announced.

"Bu..but how did you win?" Kevin managed to get out.

"Guess I'm not just the new kid, huh?" Joel said walking back to the bench where his team was waiting.

"And up next we have Kai going up against Lee" Brad Best announced.

"Can you hear all those girls screaming for me" Joel said as he sat on the bench?

" Dude, they're not yelling for you" Tyson said. "They're probably yelling for Kai. He's such a hottie ya know" Tyson said sarcastically, hanging onto Kai's arm.

"Get off of me!" Kai yelled, trying to shake Tyson off his arm.

"But Kai, I love you! You're so dreamy" 

"Come on, Tyson, you homo. He's gotta blade" Rachel said grabbing Tyson and dragging him to the bench.

"Looks like we have both team captains going at it" AJ Topper said.

"And you can expect both of them to give it all they've got" Brad replied.

Lee and Kai both walked up to the dish with their game faces on.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip" Jazzman yelled for the second time that day.

Kai and Lee launched their blades and both got their grips on the dish and started going around the outer edge of the dish. Finally, they both started to make contact, making sparks from their blades. It didn't seem like either boy had much of an advantage.

Kai was getting impatient. "Dranzer!"

"Galeon!" Lee yelled but it was too late.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

Dranzer came down so fast that it sent Galeon out of the dish and shot a couple of inches beside Lee's face.

"I can't believe I lost so easily" Lee said, looking at his blade.

"Hmph" was all Kai said as he walked back to the bench.

"Good job, Kai" Rachel said as he sat down.

Kai tried to cover up his blush while Ray eyed him before looking back at the dish.

'What am I worried about? Rachel wouldn't leave me for Kai..... or would she?' Ray shook the thought from his mind.

"Well, it seems like the Bladebreakers can't be stopped."

"That's right, Brad. If the White Tigers don't come back this match it will be the Bladebreakers going to the finals" AJ said.

"Come on, Gary. We need this win" Mariah said to the tall boy.

"Don't worry. Gary beat this kid last time." Gary said patting the pinked haired girl on the head (A.N. ahhhhhh.. pink's the devil!)

Max slowly walked up to the dish where Gary was waiting. The dish had been switched back to a regular one for the rest of the matches.

"Calm down, Max. You got this!" Tyson yelled, seeing that Max was obviously not wanting to blade Gary.

"This isn't good" Rachel said looking at Max.

"What are you talking about" Joel asked.

"If Max doesn't stop worrying and start thinking about the match...well it won't be pretty" Kenny said.

"And neither is that bit beast. I mean have you seen the thing. It's not the cutest in the world" Dizzi shot out from the laptop.

"Hey, Galzzy doesn't like being made fun of." Gary yelled to the Bladebreakers.

"Come on and make it quick Gary, you already have him shaking!" Kevin yelled from the White Tiger's bench.

"Don't listen to him, Max!" Ray yelled.

Both boys walked up and waited for the countdown. Then, they both launched their blades. Max took his spot in the center of the dish while Gary was doing laps around the outside.

"Galzzy attack!" Gary yelled at his beyblade.

"Draciel!" Max shouted as Gary blade rammed into his full force.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good" Kenny said, looking at the match.

Just then, Galzzy hit Draciel hard again and Max's blade started to slow down.

"Come on, Max! You can do it!" Rachel shouted.

But it was too late. Max's blade slowed down and stopped spinning. He went to pick up his blade and walked back to the bench with his head down.

"Sorry guys. I just couldn't handle him." Max said quietly.

"It's alright. You were just scared. That's all. We still have two wins and I'm up next so don't worry about it." Rachel said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but that means Max can't blade the rest of the tournament" Kenny said typing again.

"We still have the option to let someone blade twice so we're not in trouble unless Rachel or Tyson lose their match" Kai said with his eyes closed.

"And we all know that I'm not losing to the pink haired witch" Rachel said, starting to walk to the dish with her blade in hand.

"Come on Rachel. You got this!" Ray yelled at her as she was walking.

She turned around, winked at him and said " Of course I do. You people just worry too much"

"I really don't think you should lie to her like that, Ray" Mariah said, stepping up to the dish.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You think your gonna beat me don't you?" Rachel said with a grin.

"There's nothing to think about. Of course I can beat someone as simple as you."

" Yeah, whatever. Let's just start blading so I can shut you up." Rachel said putting her blade on her launcher.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" Jazzman yelled.

The girls launched their blades and went straight on the attack. The sparks were flying as the blades crashed into each other.

"Galax!" Mariah yelled and her beyblade started to glow pink and out came her bitbeast.

"Come on, Redler. Let's show what you can do." Rachel said.

A red glow started coming out of her blade as the lion with wings came out. Redler took to the air as the blade started to spin on the outside of the dish picking up speed.

"Getting so scared of Galax that you have to run" Mariah said with a grin.

"Don't think so dim whit. If you didn't already notice, Redler is gaining speed" Rachel replied, looking at the pink haired girl as if she were an idiot.

Mariah started to watch Rachel's blade. "Galax!"  
  
"Too late now. Redler! Flash Strike!" Rachel yelled.

Suddenly the black blading starting circling the pink blade and hit it rapidly.

"Come on Galax!" Mariah yelled, looking at her blade with concern.

"Now Redler!" And out went Mariah's blade stopping by her feet.

"But how? You didn't have the move before!" Mariah yelled at Rachel.

"Its called practice. And obviously it paid off" Rachel said turning her back on the girl and walking to the bench.

"Great job, Rach." Ray said standing up to give her a hug.

"Thanks. But if ya don't mind I think I'm gonna sit down the rest of the tournament. My leg's killing me."

"You did just get your cast off" Kenny stated. "I thought you were supposed to stay off it since you just got it off?"   


"I am" Rachel said with a grin.

"Don't hurt it again, please. I really don't feel like hearing Tyson cry again. It was gross." Max said.

"I wasn't crying....I had something in my eye" Tyson shouted.

"Whatever Tyson. Just go out there and win." Ray said shoving Tyson off of the bench.

"Looks like we have Tyson from the Bladebreakers and the new member Alleon from the White Tigers." AJ said.

"Let's get this started" Alleon said, readying his launcher.

"Sounds good to me" Tyson said.

Both blades spun in the dish when Tyson yelled "Dragoon, phantom hurricane!"

The blue dragon emerged from the blade and had a tornado forming around it while it began to pick up Alleon's blade.

"No! This can't be happening!" Alleon yelled as his blade was thrown out of the dish.

"Sorry but it just did" Tyson said with a grin on his face.

"And the winner is Tyson, which means the Bladebreakers will be facing the Tri-Elements in the Finals!" Jazzman announced as the crowd cheered.

Everyone started to file out of the stadium while the Bladebreakers waited.

"I should find out tonight how many we need for tomorrow's match" Kenny said.

"Well it looks like pretty much everybody's gone. You guys ready to head back to the hotel?" Joel asked.

"Sounds good to me" Tyson said.

Rachel started to get up the crouched on the ground and grabbed her leg.

"Are you alright" Kai asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Rachel said struggling to stand up.

"Come here" Ray said. HE bent down and put one arm behind her back and his other arm under her knees and picked her up.

"Thanks, Ray" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Let's go before I get sick" Tyson said, pretending to gag.

"Your such a pain in the ass" Joel said putting him in a headlock. 

"Please no! Not again!" Tyson screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heather: Damn that took forever. Sorry about the wait.

ShadowDragon22: At least you finally got it done.

Kai: But no one will want to read it now.

Heather: You know how annoying you're getting Kai? Well PLEASE r/r. c-ya ^_^


	16. Change

Heather: Finally back once again.

Ray: It has been a while.

Heather: It just keeps getting harder and harder to finish this story. I keep getting less and less reviews.

Ray: It happens.

Heather: No it doesn't. Anyways I was listening to my Evanescence cd while writing this chapter so that might help some of ya'll understand if I get a little confusing. So, on with the story! ^_^

Chapter 15

Change

The Bladebreakers had been sitting inside the stadium, waiting for the crowd to scatter before they left. They figured the waited long enough so they started to walk out of the stadium. Ray had put Rachel on the ground again because she wanted to walk on her own and as they walked out of the doors they were surrounded by news reporters and by screaming fans.

"Man, I thought they'd be gone by now" Joel said trying to shove his way out of the reporters to get to the BBA bus. 

"Ray," Rachel said, trying to get out of the way of the fans that were crowding in around her.

"Get out of the way and leave us alone" Kai shouted at the people as he tried to shove them out of the way to clear a path for his team.

"Let's get out of here" Max said to Tyson.

The team shoved their way onto the bus and plopped down in their seats as the bus started to drive towards the hotel.

"You alright sis?" Tyson asked, seeing Rachel hunched over in her seat holding her leg.

Rachel sat up and forced a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ty. Don't worry about me."

"Maybe you should get your leg looked at again before we head.." Kenny started before being cut off.

"I said I'm fine. Why don't we just worry about the finals" she was getting irritated about everyone worrying about her.

"Well, the BBA hasn't posted anything yet. They won't have any information up until 8:00 tonight." Kenny stated.

"Ha. That's gives us more time to bother you, Rachel" Tyson said happily.

"That also means more time for me to beat you senseless" she said standing up and heading towards him.

"Oh. Look at that, we're already at the hotel. Better head up to the room" He said before running off the bus.

Rachel was right behind him and yelled "Yeah, but you forget that you share the room with me!"

Rachel chased Tyson into the hotel lobby. Tyson ran straight for the elevator and this time managed to get the door shut before anyone else could get in. Rachel started to head for the stairs when someone grabbed her waist and held her back.

"What do you think you're doing, Kai" she asked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"No, what do you think _you're_ doing? You could barely walk out of the stadium and your going to run up seven flights of stairs? Yeah, that's real smart." Kai said sarcastically.

"Fine" she said making him let go of her. "I'll take the elevator then go beat the crap out of him." She then ran towards the elevator and got on.

"It's amazing that she can be that immature" Kai said shaking his head.

"She _is_ Tyson's sister" Ray said walking up beside him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't trying to steal her from you" Kai said flatly.

"I know. I'm actually glad you grabbed her cuz she's gonna hurt herself and I know it."

"Like you said, she is Tyson's sister. It has to run in the family."

"Glad to see that you two boys aren't fighting anymore" Mr. Dickenson said, placing a hand on their shoulders.

~By the Bus~

Max was slowly walking towards the hotel when Joel walked up beside him. 

"Dude, what's up with you? You weren't like this before we got to the tournament"

"It's nothing" Max said quietly.

"Hey, if you need to talk to anybody, I'm here ya know" Joel said, trying to reassure the blonde.

"No, it's alright. I think I'm just gonna go for a walk on the beach."

"Alright, but you're probably wanna be back by eight cuz you know Kenny's gonna get the info about the finals" Joel said heading back to the hotel lobby.

Max slowly walked along the beach, staring at his feet the whole time. He was probably half a mile away from the hotel when he ran into the back of someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying.." Max stopped talking when he found out who he ran into. 'It's her!' he thought to himself.

"It's no big deal. I was zoned out, anyways." Haley said, turning around to face the boy that ran into her. "Hey, you're from the Bladebreakers, right? Is it.."

"Max" he said cutting her off and shaking her hand.

"So, Max, what are you doing out here?" 

"Well, I...just kept thinking about....stuff" he said trying to cover up his blush. "What are you doing out here? I figured everyone would be training for the finals tomorrow."

"Yeah, well you obviously haven't hung out with my team too long."

"What's wrong with them?" Max asked curiously.

"Well, it's mainly just Amethyst. She's just so stinking hyper. You know, always in good mood and bouncing off the walls" Haley said.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. We have someone like that on our team" Max said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"You would be that person wouldn't you?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Well...."

"Obviously you aren't like it_ all _the time or else you wouldn't have looked so depressed when you came out here" she said putting her arm over his shoulder. She looked at him and began to blush slightly. 'Damn it! Why does he have to look cute like that?' she thought to herself before removing her arm from off of him. "Sooo...why aren't you training with your team since I guess that's what they're doing?"

"Actually, I'm not gonna battle tomorrow" he said looking at the ground again.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."  


"It's not your fault. I had bad luck I guess."

"Oh crap!" Haley shouted out.

"What? What's wrong?" Max asked, looking worried.

"Uh, do you know what time it is?"

"It's ......8:00! Ah, man. I'm supposed to be at the hotel to..."

"Get the finals info. Me too."

Both of them started to run back towards the hotel. They finally made it back and were waiting for an elevator. They both walked in and Max hit the seventh floor and Haley hit the tenth. The elevator stated to go up and stopped at the seventh floor and the doors opened.

"It was fun talking with ya, Haley."

"Same here. Hey. What are you doing after your meeting?" she asked.

"We're probably gonna go out to eat then just come back and sit around. Why?"

"Well.....I just wondering....maybe you want to meet up later in the lobby to talk some more or something."

"Sure, that sounds great! How about we meet at 9:30" he said happily.

"Great, and out comes that occasionally annoying perkiness" she said winking at him before the door closed.

Max turned back around and started to walk to Rachel and Tyson's room. He walked in the door to get the evil glare from Rachel and Kai. Rachel and Ray were sitting on one bed, Kai was sitting on a chair, and Kenny was sitting on the other bed with Joel and a slightly bruised Tyson.

"Your late" Kai said.

"Sorry."

"Come on and sit down so we can get this meeting over with" Rachel said, scooting over so Max could sit beside her.

"I finally got the information on the finals" Kenny said while typing away. "It looks like it will be an old fashioned bey-battle. Three bladers from each team with a traditional dish. I'm going to guess that they're going to put up their three regulars. That would be Chang, Amethyst, and Kari. Chang seems to be the leader and Kari would be next in line by strength blading followed by Amethyst."

"I want Chang" Kai said flatly, leaving no room for arguments.

"I'm getting Kari" Rachel said next.

" I call Amethyst" Ray shot out next.

"What about me and Tyson? I think we should get to blade" Joel said, almost pouting.

"Get over it, you nerd. And quit pouting. It's not my fault you two are slow and can't catch on" Rachel said standing up.

"Come on, Tyson. Your not gonna help me out here?" Joel said looking at the blue-haired boy.

"I really don't feel like getting beat up again. If you feel like fighting her go ahead, but you know she's gonna win." Tyson said pulling his knees up to his chest.

Rachel walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You're finally learning. For that I think it's time for dinner."

"All Right!" Tyson yelled, jumping off the bed.

"But what about me" Joel asked.

"Dude, you heard Tyson. Your not gonna win against her" Ray said.

"I believe now is a good time for dinner" Mr. D. said walking into the room. " And since it is the finals, I'm going to take you all to that nice french restaurant on the beach."

"Doesn't that mean we're going to have to get all dressed up?" Tyson asked.

"Yes it does. I've already gotten you boys tuxedos and a dress for you, Rachel" Mr. D said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather: Well, there you have it. Another chapter down and a couple more to go.

Tyson: What's that supposed to mean?  


Heather: Where'd you come from? Anyways, it means that I'm almost done with this fic.

Tyson: I don't know if I should be glad or sad.

Heather: Me either. I'm gonna try to see if I can make a sequel to this but I have to find out what the reviewers think.

Tyson: But I thought all your reviewers left?

Heather: Not helping! Well you guys know the deal by now so go ahead and start reviewing. C-ya ^_^


	17. More Drama Begins

Heather: So you want more of this story?

Kai: What's wrong with you people?

Heather: I can't help it if people like my creativity.

Kai:*sarcastically* Oh is that what you call it now?

Heather: Call what, exactly?

Kai: Your insanity.

Heather: Damn it, Kai. I'm tired of you thinking I'm crazy or something.

Kai: Yeah, whatever.

Heather: *sticks out tongue* Well obviously some people like my story or they wouldn't be reading it now. would they? Anyways., the story's coming to an end and I'm considering a sequel. I already have one vote yes, well two counting me. But tell me what you think. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^

Chapter 16

More Drama Begins

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't expect me to wear this out in public, Mr. D" Rachel complained holding up a red velvet dress with straps for the shoulder and ties in the back.

"I believe you will look like a lovely young lady" Mr. Dickenson said.

"Yeah right. Rachel, a lady? When pigs fly" Tyson laughed.

Rachel elbowed in the stomach before saying "You wanna see a pig fly? How about I throw you out that window?"

"Chill, Rach. I was only kidding."

"Well you guys gotta go out in monkey suits, so you can shut up."

~later~

Ray walked up to Tyson and Rachel's door and knocked. They rest of the team was waiting in the lobby for them. Tyson opened the door.

"Hey, Ray. Where's everybody at?" Tyson asked, trying to adjust the bow tie that was strangling him.

"Their down in the lobby waiting. You heading down there?"

"Yeah, if I can pry Rachel out of the bathroom."

"Go ahead and go and we'll meet ya down there." Ray said while Tyson walked by him.

"Good Luck."

Ray walked into the room and walked up to the bathroom door and knocked.

"I already told you, I'm not goin out there wearing this" Rachel screamed through the door.

"Come on, Rach. It can't look that bad."

"Ray?" she said slightly opening the door enough to peek her head out. 

It was just enough room for Ray to grab her wrist and pull her out. He stared at his girlfriend. She looked gorgeous. The dress fell down over her feet and half of her back wasn't covered due to the way it tied.

"I told you. I hate this dress. I hate all dresses" she said looking down at the floor.

"Are you kidding? You look great!" Ray said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah right, but you look pretty cute in that suit" she said with a grin.

"I try" he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Ahem"

Both of them turned around to see a glaring Kai.

"If you don't mind, we're supposed to be heading to the restaurant sometime soon."

"Sorry but you guys will just have to go without me" Rachel said walking further into her room.

"And that would be because..." Ray started.

"I already told you that I don't want to be seen in public like this."

"Like what? Gorgeous?" Kai said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Ray saw Rachel slightly blush and he shot Kai a glare.

"Come on, Ray. You grab one arm and I'll grab the other."

"Right."

"Oh no you don't . Come on guys, you can't do this to me!" Rachel yelled as the boys grabbed her and dragged her out of the door and to the elevator.

~in the lobby~

"So, you finally got her out?" Tyson asked as Ray and Kai put Rachel down, who crossed her arms and glared at Tyson. (A.N. a lot of glaring, huh)

"Now that we're all here, I believe we should start on our way" Mr. Dickenson said.

"Nice dress, Rach" Joel said, eyeing her.

"Look at me like that again, and I'll make sure the girls at the finals are laughing at your black eye" Rachel said angrily.

"You really need to learn how to take a compliment" Ray said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She said with a grin. "Hey Max. You look happier than you have this whole trip. Did something good happen?"

"You could say that" he said with a sheepish grin.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Rachel was the only person Max really trusted with any of his 'secrets'. She had never let him down and had always been there for him.

"Sounds like a plan" she said smiling at him.

The Bladebreakers walked into the restaurant that was mainly lit with candles and seemed pretty full. The waiter walked them to their table and gave them all menus before walking away.

"Aw man" Tyson said, turning his menu around and looking at it weirdly.

"What's wrong with you?" Max asked.

"I can't read any of this stuff. How am I supposed to know what to order?" he asked.

"Well it's in french. Of course you're not gonna be able to read it. But you'll eat anything of the menu anyways" Rachel said, poking her brother in the arm.

"I think she's got a point" Kenny said, looking at his menu.

"Seriously, though. How are we supposed to know what's on this thing?" Joel started.

"If you would actually _look_ at the menu" Kai started, " You'd see that it says what's in the meal."

"I knew that" Tyson said, flipping his menu right side up.

The rest o the team laughed at him except for Kai, who just shook his head.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"I believe so" Mr. Dickenson replied.

Everyone got their orders and started talking about the tournament tomorrow.

"Are any of you nervous" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"I wouldn't be if I was blading" Joel said, glaring at Rachel.

"If I knew you were going to whine so much about it, I would have told you that you could battle tomorrow sooner" Rachel said.

"You're gonna let me blade tomorrow?" Joel asked happily, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right. You should learn to catch on" she said with a grin, earning her laughs from the others.

"I got more information about the Tri-Elements before we left the hotel" Kenny started.

Max started to blush at the mention of the other team and Rachel saw it. She guessed it had to do with one of the people on the team and that he probably had a crush on one of them.

"What did ya find out, chief?" Tyson asked

"Well, I discovered what their bit beasts are and what element each is known for."

"And that would be...." Ray began.

"Well Chang's bit beast is called Searus and it's based on ice. Kari's is called Saladin which is fire-based. And Amethyst has Sarin, the lightening element."

"Sounds like this should be a fun finals" Rachel said sarcastically.

After being in the restaurant for two hours, Kai dragged Tyson out followed by the rest of his team.They walked back to their hotel and everyone went to their rooms to change except for Rachel, Max, and Ray.

"So.... Are you going to tell me why you become your cheerful self again?" Rachel asked.

"Well..." Max started before giving a quick glance to Ray.

Rachel caught on, got up and pulled Ray to the elevators with her.

"What's up" Ray asked, eyeing her curiously.

"I need to talk to him by myself. He trusts me a little bit more. You mad?"  


"No. It's alright, I understand." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before walking into the elevator. "Just try not to hurt you leg more. I saw you hobbling again heading to the restaurant."

"How many times do I have to tell you that ya worry too much?"

"All the time. Sucks fro you that I like ya so much" he said with a grin.

She then walked back to where Max was sitting and sat down in the chair beside him. "Sooooo..."

"Well, I kinda like this girl" Max said shyly.

"Figured that one out on my own. And I know that she's from the Tri-Elements."

"How did you know?"

"When Kenny mentioned them, you started to blush. You're lucky I'm the only one that noticed. Which one is it?"

"Haley."

"That's so sweet! So have you talked to her or anything yet?" Rachel asked getting curious.

"Yeah. I talked to her today and I'm supposed to meet her tonight."

"Awwwww, my little Maxie has a girlfriend!" Rachel said making Max blush.

"Come on, Rach. I didn't pick on you when you and Ray started going out. Besides this is only the second time I'll have talked to her."

"When is she supposed to meet you?"

"In a couple of minutes."

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you two alone. I need to get into real clothes and Tyson is probably driving Ray insane waiting for me" she said getting up. "Good luck and make sure you don't give out any of our info that might help them in the matches tomorrow."

"No problem" Max said, giving her a thumbs up.

Rachel walked up to the elevator and was about to push the button when the doors opened up. Haley walked by Rachel and gave Max a smile. Rachel shook her head and walked in the elevator to leave them to themselves.

"Hey Haley" Max said standing up.

"Hey. So what you been up to since we last talked" Haley said sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Not much. We just talked about the tournament and went out to eat" he said sitting back down.

"Guess that explains the tux" she said pulling on his bow tie a little. "So, how do ya'll think you're gonna do at the finals?"

"Well, can't really say until the time comes."

"I see. You don't want to talk about the tournament. I understand."

"So.....uh what's your team planning on doing after the tournament?" Max asked shyly.

"I think were just gonna head back to Japan. Don't really know what we're gonna do when we get there..." she started.

"You guys are from Japan? That's so cool. We are too. Well, everyone except Joel. But maybe we can visit each other between the next tournament you go to."

"Sounds like a plan" Haley said, scooting closer to him. "I need more people to hang around other than just Kari, Chang, Amethyst, and Heather."

"What about Shadra?" Max asked, remembering their other team mate.

"Oh she was just visiting. And she wanted to blade in a tournament before she left again so we let her join."

"Oh" Max said, before slowing trying to put his arm over Haley's shoulder.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to put your arm over me go ahead and stop being so stinking shy."

"Ok" he said staring at her blankly.

"Sorry, it's just I'm kinda aggravated that I'm not blading tomorrow" she said, finding the floor suddenly interesting.

"Hey, I understand. I'm not blading either, remember?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should start our own little support group" Haley said, earning a laugh form Max.

"Well, gotta rest up for the finals. I have a feeling that it's gonna be hard to keep the rest of the group under control" she said getting up.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess" Max said standing up too.

"Tomorrow then" Haley said with a smile. She quickly ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek quickly and ran to the elevator.

"Good night, Max."

"Night, Haley."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heather: Awwwwww...now wasn't that sweet?

Max: hehehe

Heather: Alright, Max is getting some action!

Max: WHAT?!?!?!

Heather: just kidding, just kidding. Well, I'm actually done with writing all the chapters I just like torturing people by making them wait. MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, but it's more fun that way. C-Ya! ^_^


	18. Twas the Night Before Finals

Heather: Hiya guys! FINALLY!! People are reading this again.

Tyson: Does this mean you'll be in a better mood?

Heather: It's a possibility. But I have recently found out my good buddy SC is down in the dumps so I'm dedicating 

this chapter to her.

Tyson: Is she gonna make an appearance? I really can't take too much more torture.

Heather: I can't promise too much except that this is gonna be a pretty funny chapter. And just so you guys know, this isn't really the next chapter but a little humor that will lead to the next one. Maybe someone will like it.

Tyson: *sarcastically* Great. Well here's the next chapter.

Heather: Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 17

T'was the Night Before Finals...

Twas the night before finals, and all through the hotel

Not a creature was stirring, except for Tyson (who should be locked in a cell)

The beyblades were sitting on the table with care

In hopes that their bit beasts would stay right there.

The Bladebreakers were nestled all snug in their beds

While visions of championships danced in their heads.

And Kai in his 'kerchief, and Tyson in his cap

had settled down for a so-called nap.

When out in the hall arose such a clatter

Rachel sprang from her bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the door she flew like a flash

threw open the lock careful to not get a gash.(I dunno. Couldn't think of anything. So sue me.)

When what to her wondering eye should appear

But Kenny in the hall looking like a queer.

With a little old laptop, so lively and quick

She knew in a moment that it wasn't a trick.

More rapid his typing their info they came

he typed and talked and called them by names.

"Dranzer and Searus, Relder and Saladin

Drigger vs. Sarin there's just no end.

I feel like I've run straight into a wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

Rachel was worried about her match but she wouldn't cry,

When she met with an obstacle Redler would take to the sky,

So she went back to the room that she knew,

Hoping that Kenny would do the same thing, too.

She really couldn't sleep because of the pain

her brother's snoring sounded like a train.

She stepped out again and was turning around,

Down the hall Max came with a bound.

He was dressed in his tux still, with a goofy little grin,

Rachel was curious about where he had been;

She then remembered and knew why he just got back,

He saw her and ran to his room saying he had to pack.

His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

He was the happiest he'd been as he took off his bow,

And thought of his meeting with Haley, who was white as snow;

Ray was asleep in bed showing his teeth,

Not worried about practice going on beneath;(i mean on the floors below him)

Tyson's broad face and little round belly,

Shook while he was snoring like a bowlful of jelly.

He was sleeping as peacefully as he could be,

And Rachel laughed in spite of what she could see;

A roll of his body and a twist of his head,

Soon let her to know she had everything to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went right on snoring,

And filled all the rooms; this was getting boring,

Kai could hear it in his room, moving his nose,(i dunno)

And shaking his head, out of his bed he rose;

He sprang to the door, to Ray gave a whistle,

And away they both went down to the other room like a missile ..

They put a gag on Tyson and ran out of sight,

saying to Rachel "Good luck at the finals and to all a good-night."

Tyson: Wow, that had no point.

Heather: Shut up. I needed some entertainment and amazing enough it kinda went with the story.

Tyson: But did they have to gag me?

Heather, Kai, and Ray: YES! 

Ray: If you wouldn't snore so loud we wouldn't have to take extreme measures.

Heather: Actually it's more fun that way.

Kai: I have to agree with you for once.

Heather: Anyways. Coming up is the last chapter so until then C-Ya! ^_^


	19. Everything Comes to an End

SPNGBOBHeather: Ahhhh., the end has finally come.

Ray: Is it really the end?

Heather: Sad to say, but yes it's true.

Ray: This story's really changed hasn't it?

Heather: Not really. You and Kai still keep fighting, me, Tyson, and Joel keep arguing, so it's still living up to the title.

Ray: It's sad to think it's gonna be over.

Heather: Maybe it won't be though. I'm still taking votes for a sequel.

Tyson: NO! NO SEQUEL! I can't take more abuse!

Heather: I'm also thinking about writing a humor story so stay on the look out. But here it is. The long awaited final chapter of Can't We All Just Get Along.

Chapter 18

Everything Comes to an End

"Welcome everybody. We're here in the beautiful Bahamas for the finals of the Caribbean Tournament" AJ Topper announced.

"That's right, AJ. And this should be quite an ending. On one side you have the Tri-Elements who have won this tournament the past three years in a row going against the Bladebreakers, who are champions throughout the world" Brad Best followed. 

"And here come the two teams. They both have had strong matches through this competition. But Max from the Bladebreakers and Shadra and Heather from the Tri-Elements were eliminated in earlier matches. Now here's the line up this time around. First will be Ray against Amethyst, followed by Rachel blading Kari, and ending it out with team leader Kai versus Chang." AJ stated.

"Now let's get this thing started" DJ Jazzman yelled into his microphone. "For today's finals it will be a traditional dish. If I can have the bladers for the first round to step up to the dish."

"That's you, Ray. Do your best, man!" Tyson shouted as Ray headed for the dish.

"You got it. Get us this first win!" Rachel yelled as Ray readied his launcher and blade.

"You got help me out, Driger. We really need to get a win" Ray whispered to his bit beast. His blade gave of a warmth in his hand and he smiled as he put his blade on his launcher.

"Alright Amethyst. You know this is the finals, so no goofing around!" Haley shouted to her team mate.

"That's right. If you lose, you're definatly not getting that ice cream I promised the other day!" Chang yelled.

" What!? No ice cream!? Alright already. It's not like we haven't won this tournament before. Oh well, let's get this thing started" Amethyst said, skipping off to dish.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" Jazzman yelled into his mic.

Ray and Amethyst launched their blades into the dish. Both started to gain speed and Amethyst didn't wait to call out her bit-beast.

"Sarin! Let's show this guy who's boss!" Amethyst shouted.

"Come on, Driger!" Ray yelled at his blade.

"These kids aren't waiting to start they fun" AJ announced.

"Amethyst's bit beast, Sarin, is the lightening element, so this should be a great match against Ray's white tiger, Driger." Brad said.

The blades continued to crash into each other, neither appearing to have an advantage.

"Sarin! Use your Lightening Storm!"  


"Driger, dodge her attack!" Ray shouted.

Ray's blade seemed to be dancing around Amethyst's. 

"Come on! Quit kidding around and start blading for real because I know you couldn't have made it to the finals if you were this weak!"

"If you want it so bad, here you go. Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"

"Alright, try it again Sarin. Lightening Storm!"

Both blades headed full speed towards each other. Both blades crashed so hard that dust blew through the whole dish so that nobody could see either blades.

"I can't say who won this round" Jazzman started, "Wait the dust seems to be clearing and I can make out two blades. It appears that we have a tie for this first round!"

"No way! I thought I totally had you beat!" Amethyst pouted.

"Same here" Ray said blinking at the dish before picking up his blade and throwing Amethyst's to her.

"What kind of crap was that!?" Kari yelled.

"It's not like I lost or anything" Amethyst said taking a seat on the bench.

"Yeah, well you definately didn't win" she shot out.

"Geez, sorry. It's not like I wanted to tie" Amethyst said quietly.

"Well now I have to start what we came here to do" Kari said hotly.

"You better calm down, Kari. You don't want to get us disqualified for blading dangerously" Haley said.

"Yeah well this girl better be ready anyway."

"And up next we have Kari from the Tri-Elements fighting it out with Rachel from the Bladebreakers." Brad announced.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!"

The blades were launched into the dish . Rachel had her blade spinning on the edge of the dish, trying to gain speed for her attack. Kari realized what she was doing, considering she studied her moves from earlier matches, and started to get her blade to crash into Rachel's.

"Redler!" Rachel shouted at her blade. 

"Come on, Saladin. Let's get this over with" Kari yelled. "Use Volcanic Claw!"

"Redler, take to the sky to avoid her attack!"

"Your running around is really starting to aggravate me!" Kari shouted to Rachel.

"Alright then. Slash Attack!"

Redler came crashing down on Saladin. Kari's blade started to wobble before regaining speed and stop wobbling.

"I see. Trying to switch it up on me. Too bad I have a few tricks of my own."

"Well if you didn't notice, while you were trying to get your blade steadied, Redler got enough speed for his Flash Strike."

"What?" Kari said, looking at the blades in the dish. 

"Now, Redler!" 

"Saladin, block it with your fire shield!"

Rachel's blade continued to crash into Kari's before shooting it out of the dish. Kari's blade went right toward Rachel, before slicing into her already injured leg. Rachel screamed out in pain before dropping to the floor. The Bladebreakers ran over to Rachel as Kari calmly walked back to her bench.

"Kari," Haley started.

"What?" she replied coldly.

"You better hope that no one finds out that you can control where you blade gets thrown out at."

"Hey, I said she better be ready. And you of all people should know I don't take losing well."

Rachel was holding her leg above her cut , where the blood continued to flow. Ray was trying to hold her down so that she couldn't hurt herself worse.

"Oh no. This is just horrible. We need a paramedic down on the floor quick" Jazzman yelled into his microphone.

"We got to make her leg quit bleeding" Ray yelled.

Kai kneeled down, leaning over Rachel, pulled of his scarf and started to press it down on her wound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, shooting up from the ground and tightly grabbing her leg.

The paramedics ran to the floor with a stretcher and loaded her onto it carefully. The whole team started to follow them when Ray stopped them.

"You guys gotta stay her to finish this out."

"No. I'm going with her." Kai said angrily.

"No you're not" Ray said pushing Kai back towards the bench. "You're supposed to go next. Take out your revenge in the match."

"Since I'm not gonna be able to blade even it goes into a tie breaker, I'm going with you" Max said following the paramedics.

Kai glared at Ray and Max.

"She's gonna be alright" Ray said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Besides, the quicker you get this over with the quicker you can see her."

"Your right. Let's go" Kai said calmly, turning around and facing Chang who was waiting at the dish already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heather: so I lied. This is the final segment of the story though.

Tyson: You should feel ashamed.

Heather: Why? 

Tyson: Lying to the readers like that.

Heather: My bad but it's really hard to right all the stuff that I want to put in there this chapter. It shall be finished soon though. 

Tyson: And why should they believe you now?

Heather: Because I'm making a sequel that will have a twist that most of the people will like. Until the next update...cya! ^_^


	20. And the Winners of the Caribbean Tournam...

Heather: Ok. So this is the REAL end to this fic.

Tyson: *sarcastically* Sure it is.

Heather: It is! I wouldn't do that twice. *quietly* at least not in a row. *clears her throat* But I think it adds to the suspense.

Tyson: I think you just like torturing your character.

Heather: What do ya mean?

Tyson: First you make Rachel get hit by a car then you make beyblades attack. What next?

Heather: Next I will make a flock of rabid seagulls attack you. *seagulls fly in* Get him my pretty little birdies!

Tyson: Nooooooooooo! Why me?! *runs out of the room being chased by the birds*

Heather: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, don't be mad for me stalling, but it was worth it, I hope ^_^U. Anyways..........On with the ending!  
  
Chapter 19

And the Winners of the Caribbean Tournament Are....

Kai walked up to the dish with his game face on. He was definitely ready to get some revenge for what that team did to Rachel.

"Someone looks rady to kill" Chang said mockingly, readying her launcher and blade.   
  
"Yeah and your little friend better be glad she isn't facing me. Too bad for you, though, that she seriously pissed me off" Kai spat.

Chang stuck out her bottom lip. "Aw, did she hurt your little girlfriend?"  
  
Kai glared at her, holding his launcher and his ripcord so tight that it made his knuckles turn white. "Are you going to call this or what?" he yelled at DJ Jazzman.

"Huh...Oh yeah. Here we go. The last match of the finals. 3...2...1...Let It Rip!"

Kai pulled his ripcord hard, sending his blade speeding into the dish followed by Chang's blade.

"Searus!" Chang yelled.

"No, Chang! Not now!" Haley shouted at her team mate.

"What are you talking about 'not now'? Stay out of my match!" she shouted back to the bench.

"Dranzer, get this over with" Kai yelled. "Fire Arrow!"

"Oh I see" Chang said while her blade dodged the attack. "Now Searus, Ice Shard Wing!" 

"Don't think so" Kai said. "Fire Arrow!"

Dranzer started to melt Searus' ice shards and started to pound into the other blade.

"NO! What do you think your doing?" Chang yelled at Kai.

"Simple. I'm taking out your only attack and your blade! Dranzer!"

With that, Chang's blade shot out of the dish and landed by her feet.

"You did it, Kai!"  
  
Kai turned around to see Rachel hobbling up on a pair of crutches with her leg tightly bandaged.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you realize how many times you've hurt your stupid leg and now your gonna walk on it?" Kai said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath. She doesn't listen to anybody not even the doctors" Ray said walking up beside her.

"I just don't like staying still. It's not that I don't listen because I always hear ya'll whining" Rachel began.

"It's just you don't take anyone's advice" Kai finished for her.

"Pretty much" she said with a grin.

"And the winners of the Caribbean Tournament are the Bladebreakers" Jazzman announced as the crowd started cheering.

"Man, this was so much fun" Joel said.

"No! You have to head back to your home, don't you?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Yep. Back to America for me. But hey, I'll come back and visit ya'll soon" he said, giving her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you" she said, trying to hide her tears.

"Me too" Joel said, walking off towards the exit.

"We better be going too. Our plane should be leaving soon" Kenny stated.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute" Max said as the rest of his team left the arena. "Haley, wait up!"  


"Huh?" she said turning around. "Max."

"When's your plane leaving?"  
  
"In six hours. Why?" she asked.

"I was just hoping that we were going to ride the same plane back to Japan."

"That would have been fun, but I gotta go. My team's leaving me." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. "Don't forget to get in touch with me whenever you can" she whispered.

"There's no way I'm gonna forget" Max replied before gently kissing her on the lips.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya later, Max" Haley said, wavingas she went to catch her team.

"Bye, Haley." He started to run to catch up with his own team.

"Good to see you can catch up, Max" Rachel sai.

"Well, your going so slow a snail cold catch up to you" Tyson said before getting hit in the side with a crutch. "OW!"

"So, Ray, are you heading back to China or are you gonna stay in Japan?" Rachel asked.

"He's going to stay with me for a couple of months until another tournament pops up" Kenny replied.

'It doesn't matter' Kai thought to himself. 'I'll get Rachel to drop him and come running to me.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson: Aw man, Kai's up to his evil plotting again.

Heather: Of course he is. I'm having a sequel so something has to lead into it. If you feel like being in the sequel, go ahead and submit characters and info. I'm gonna write it all while I'm outta town for 6 weeks so whoever sends stuff in before June 14th will most likely have get put in. And the person with the most convincing review to be put with Ray might have a VERY special part. Until then C-Ya and thanks for all the support! ^_^


End file.
